The Comic Book
by Marronett
Summary: Vintage Marronett: She was her favorite hero. Her only haven found in the pages of a comic book, a perfect world that contrasted deeply with her world of hell until lightning struck and granted her the one wish she had always wanted. To be Sailor Moon
1. Preface

* * *

Title : "The Comic Book"

Genre: Angst/Drama

Rating: R – just cause everything else I have is

Get out of jail free card : Sailor Moon is owned by Nako T. This is my original idea for a story though so it does belong to me... the characters just don't. Hm. Yeah.

* * *

Screams echoed through the house and I sniffed, knowing that if he found me crying the screaming would never stop. I clutched my most prized possession to my chest, the dry treks of tears down my sun beaten face glistened in the tiny night glow coming from the darkened bathroom window. I pressed a hand to the hard cold floor trying to push myself to my knees, my body shaking as stomps reverberated through the hallway. My brother had been the lucky one, running away when his legs were strong enough to carry him... Quietly and as cautiously as possible I slipped from my hiding space slowly making my way towards the door. Lightning crashed outside and I held my breath, fear surging through me. Quickly I tucked the small worn comic book into my faded, falling apart gray sweater, my dirty plaid dress showing the many weeks of sleeping on floors that had never met a vacuum cleaner. I smudged my tears into my dirty face and reached tentivly for the door handle. It swung open before I reached it and I gasped, my startled blue eyes staring into dark orbs of evil that hung above me.

"You little brat!" He cursed and reached for me but I darted away from his grasp, my hand pushing deep into his gut, throwing him to the ground as I tried to make my escape. He screamed and ran after me. I bolted down the steps and towards the glass and wooden door towards the murky streets of freedom. I looked back long enough to see his face of rage storm after me. He hurtled forward, his hand clasping the back of my gray sweater. I cried out, my hands clutching to my book as I tried to push open the door. I screamed and tore away from him, the fragile threads of my jacket giving way, ripping down the middle. I tore through the doors, shoving one in his face and just disregarding the others as I raced into the open dark streets of the slums. The rain pelted hard on my form and I raced down the steps. Mother had died years ago, I had also died then too.. now all that was left was the beastly man who ran the foster home where I was treated like a rat and perhaps lower. My only treasure was a worn comic that a women had handed me when I was fourteen. I've memorized it since then and snuck into the comic store, reading any that I could get my hand on before I was thrown out. I raced through the streets, my worn black shoes creating blisters on my sore beaten feat. My heart pounded a mile a minute and I couldn't dare look back... I was too afraid he was behind me... Suddenly my foot caught, sending my upper body plummeting to the ground. Water splashed around me as I fell into a puddle, mud caking itself to my skin and clothes. I stared down at the picture book that floated helplessly before my eyes in the water. Tears clouded my vision as I stared at the smiling face of an idol I had turned into a hero... a person I needed for my salvation from this hell... A person I knew God had sent to protect me. I quickly tried to move to retrieve my precious article from the water but it still was soaked... its ink began to run and sobs racked through my chest. My fingers gently ran across the blonde hair of my heroine, which I knew almost everything about and I stared up at the darkened sky with confusement and fear. I fell back on my face in the puddle, the comic book pressed against my face.

"I wish to go away... take me far far away! Take me to your home... I wish to be with you..." I wept helplessly into the storm and thunder clapped its ugly head around me and I saw the white crisp lightning before it struck my form, sending an odd out of body experience through my soul. I gasped in my last breath and watched as the beauty of nature tear through my consciousness and then finally everything disappeared....

O()O

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

Title : "The Comic Book"

Genre: Angst/Drama

Rating: R – just cause everything else I have is

Get out of jail free card : Sailor Moon is owned by Nako T. This is my original idea for a story though so it does belong to me... the characters just don't. Hm. Yeah.

* * *

Lightning cracked through the sky, the loud clap of thunder accompanying its charge as it streaked with waves of sound across the sky. She tried to suck in a breath but only inhaled water. Her body rejected it making her lift her head, her mouth spewing the foul liquid onto the watery cement and she coughed more upon the hard surface. Her head wearily collapsed upon the cold cement and before she went unconscious once more she felt gentle hands go under her, lifting her body into the air, away hopefully from the storm.

Hours passed as the watery morning turned into a grave and depressing watery afternoon. The sound of escaping steam from a kettle filled her ears and made her moan at the sound. Warm sheets surrounded her still damp frame and she slowly attempted to open her eyes. After some struggle she battled with her unconsciousness and won, her bright blue eyes blinking open to take in the dim surroundings that enveloped her. She slowly lifted her damp hair from the pillow in an effort to sit up. Gently she placed her feet on the floor, the hardwood beneath her causing her alarm. She stared down at her feet and gulped seeing the brand new low-heeled Mary Janes that hugged to her small feet. Her eyes followed up her legs to the bright yet wet plaid dress that clung to her white skin. She slowly pushed herself to her feet, her finger gently rubbing the thick substance of her dress... it looked and felt brand new. She made her way gradually to a dresser where a mirror rested atop of and she felt her gray sweater, the strong stitches and whole cloth made her blink in alarm... had her clothes changed? She made her way over to the mirror and when her midnight blue eyes met the startled ones in the mirror she gasped horrified at what she saw. Gently she reached up to grasp upon the ball of blonde hair that rested on her head, strands matted and damp clinging to her scalp, neck and back as she followed the long blonde hair down to her knees. A gulp died in her throat as she recognized the figure and she stared helplessly at it... Disbelief and panic surged through her entire form and she quickly left the mirror, bolting towards the window. With one pull she threw open the curtains and stared in shock at the glorious metropolis before her. She clutched her hands to her chest staring at the clean atmosphere which greatly varied from her slums that she knew... then she saw the writing... It was up and down and in Japanese, not the American she knew... A noise in the other room made her jump, her focus going on the door and she started towards it. Her heart beat in her chest so hard she felt as if she would explode. Her pale hand reached for the doorknob and she stared at her digits... they were long and feminine, clean and beautiful. Was this another one of her dreams? How can they be so vivid? Was this heaven? Did God bless her and let her be the thing she had always wished to be so badly?

"I am my dream..." She whispered quietly to herself in almost shock as she pressed herself against the solid oak door. Slowly she turned the handle, the door creaking open to expand into a spacious living room that led to a kitchen. She stepped out, her eyes roaming for any life when they suddenly met dark blue eyes that stared at her with alarm. She froze in her spot staring at the handsome stranger before her... oh but he wasn't a stranger... she knew him... dreamed about him... he was her knight in shining armor. Her hand raised to cover her gaping mouth as tears flooded to her eyes. God had heard her prayer and he had answered it like this? For so many years she had been neglected and thrown away... now she was living the life that had only been reserved for the true dreamers... She was living in a comic book. She pinched herself and relief flooded through her as she felt the pain... This wasn't a dream but oh it had to be!

"Are you all right?" A deep voice asked, startling her from her contemplations and she stared at him, he stood rigid, unmoving across the room in black slacks and a white button shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. He was the epitome of handsome, mystery dripped from his every fiber and he glowed with power. Without knowing what she was doing her shoes carried her across the hard wood floor and she rushed into his safe arms. Alarm passed through him as he stared at her, her arms clutching around his torso, her face buried in his upper chest. "Usagi?" He asked quietly and a sob escaped her chapped lips and died into the air.

"Oh Mamo-chan... it seems like I've waited forever to be held in your arms..." She wept and her voice held such brokenness that he stared at her in awe, his defense crumbling as he stared at the girl huddled in his arms.

"What happened to you?" He asked in the softest whisper, his hands, which had remained by his side in shock slowly reached to push a blonde ringlet from her face.

"I don't remember..." She cried sadly upon his shirt, her voice soft and gentle like he had not heard in a long time. His emotions cracked and he clenched one of his fists trying to resist the urge to pull her into his arms. Slowly her eyes turned to stare into his and his mouth gaped for a few seconds, the eyes that stared into his own were pure and full of fear and confusement. He had been alarmed to find her outside his apartment, collapsed on the sidewalk, nearly drowning in a puddle of rain water. Her outfit had alarmed him more... she had never worn something so normal or beautiful in the last three months... He held out his hands a few inches from her face, his face contorted into confused agony as he stared down upon her. She looked so much like his love... his obsession and a weak painful cry fell from his lips, agony ripping through his insides... this was almost impossible... he of all people knew his Usagi was gone and was replaced with the terror that he himself blamed for creating. "Please protect me... I don't want to be afraid anymore." She whispered, her eyes quivering with tears and Mamoru gasped in a shuddering breath and his arms wrapped around her tightly, hugging her to him.

"Usa... Usa...Usa...." Was all he could utter, the sweet feel of her flesh in his arms was a sensation he had been denied for far too long and he began to weep. She glanced up at her Knight in Shining Armor... she was finally his love... his Princess... Overcoming her fear she reached on her tiptoes, lifting one of her legs as she tried to bring her face close to his. He reached down, cupping her leg by her knee and pulled her halfway into his arms, his hand pressing her inner thigh against his side. He gasped in a deep breath and she gently pressed her lips against his. His arm around her snaked around her back towards her hair to caress her head as his lips drew her closer. He shoved her head more into the kiss, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as she gave everything she had into their passionate interlude. Overcome with raging emotions tears spilled down his cheeks, the overwhelming sensation filling him of such a complete and brilliant love that when he was forced to tare away from her he cried out. Gently he moved her and laid her on his living room couch, his form crawling on top of her, his hand skillfully wrapping her leg around his as he crawled forward to kiss her neck lovingly. Her arms wrapped tightly around him and pulled him to her lips once more where he delved deep into her sweet hidden taste with his tongue. She gasped for air and begged for more whenever he tried to pull away. His weeping barely slowed and finally he just wrapped his arms tightly around her, collapsing next to her bringing her into his arms tightly crushing her against him as he held her, caressing her face lovingly as he stared.

"I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you..." She whispered out through the heated atmosphere and he stared at her bright blue eyes, seeing such an amazing truth in them that he could only stare in shock at her. Gently he stroked her face, his face contorted into such an anguished joy filled face that he stared at her as if she was a precious dream that would vanish in a matter of moments. She leaned her head against his, her eyes closing. "Tell me you love me... I've waited my whole life to someone say it." She whispered and he sucked in a shattering breath. He kissed her lovingly, his weak lips pressed against hers in a desperate need for love.

"I love you..." He bit out brokenly his whole body suddenly shaking as he held her. She softly rolled on top of him, wrapping her arms around him. A sob tore through his chest and he began to weep once more.

"Don't cry..." She pleaded desperately staring into his face, her fingers gently touching at his skin, trying to always reassure herself that he was real. "I'm never going to leave..." She whispered, her form straddled atop his. He launched forward wrapping his arms around her tightly and he clung holding her in his lap. She gasped, sighing in contentment as she pressed her cheek against his head, her arms wrapping so tightly around him she feared she was hurting him. When she tried to let up he shook his head, gripping onto her.

"Don't let go..." He whispered in her ear and she shook her head, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.

"If you always hold onto me I never will..." She responded quietly and he pulled his head away, his hands traveling up her sides to cup her face lovingly. She stared down at him her hands exploring his handsome face and she leaned forward opening her mouth over his, kissing him with all the force she had ever seen on TV or in the movies... yet she never could have dreamed of the ecstasy the simple act brought to her... she would remember this day for the rest of her life. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and clung to him. Minutes passed with them just breathing near one another, their bodies intertwined to where if one of them even tried to move to get up they would topple to the floor in a heap, combined. Gently she lifted her head, tucking a blonde strand of hair behind her ear as she stared into his dark mysterious eyes.

"What day is it?" She asked quietly and he blinked opening his eyes to stare at her. Gently he pulled her from his body and stood, pulling her up next to him. He held tightly to her hands, having her chest pressed against his, her body telling him in more then one way that she was still wet and cold.

"What day do you think it is?" He asked gently and she shook her head staring at him with confusement.

"The 12th..." She replied quietly and seemingly all of the air left his lungs. He leaned forward wrapping his arms around her tightly. He let out a deep breath and looked back at her with a smile and nodded.

"It is the twelfth..." He said looking at her with a smile and she looked at her wrist to see no watch resting there.

"What time is it?" She asked quietly and he glanced at the clock on the wall that had struck five O'clock twelve minutes ago.

"Almost quarter after five..." he whispered rubbing his hands down her shoulders and she looked up at him.

"Where are my friends?" She asked and he paused looking at her, his eyes searching her own. "Are they ok?" She asked tentivly and he nodded softly. He gently rubbed her damp cotton sweater between his fingers and he peeled it off of her shoulders. A shuddered breath left her lips as he leaned forward, his chest purposely pressing up against hers as he removed the sleeves of her sweater.

"Do you want to go see them?" He asked quietly near her ear as he pulled away. She nodded numbly, staring at him, her hand sliding to the side of his neck, a gulp dying down her throat, her heart racing, an odd tingling forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Will you take me?" She asked quietly and he gently rubbed his hand down her side and a shiver ran down her spine, her eyes fluttering closed then open locking back on his face. He gently placed a butterfly kiss on her forehead and a sighing breath escaped her lips. "Before I become completely lost in you?" She asked breathlessly as she clasped onto his hand bringing it to her lips. He chuckled lightly and smiled at her.

"Let me dry your sweater..." He whispered quietly and pulled away from her. A gasp escaped her lips as if her lifeline had departed from her and she was left desolate in the open air. After a few moments he returned and placed the dry, warm sweater on her shoulders. Lovingly he pulled her fingers and arms through the sleeves and he gently clasped onto her pale cold digits. She followed him to the door and they left.

They rode silently through the storm, his red sports car smoothly making curves as he headed towards the only spot he knew the girls would be on such a rainy day. Occasionally he glanced at the woman who sat across from him and different scenarios played in his head. He never got far in his assumptions because she would just pop into his mind, her lips and body pulling him along a different route to scenes and feelings he hadn't explored in over three months... God how he had missed her. Fearing it would end he clasped her hand bringing the cold hand to his face and kissing it lovingly. She moved towards him, curling into his side and he let out a deep breath, his arm wrapping around her.

"Do you still have your motorcycle?" Her quiet voice suddenly asked and he nodded glancing at her oddly that she would bring up such a thing... she hated his motorcycle...

"Yes... it's in the garage... I didn't want you to get more wet then you already were..." Mamoru replied gently and she nodded, burying her face into his coat.

"Will you take me for a ride one day?" She asked gently, her hand moving up his chest. A breath caught in his lungs at her touch and he nodded, taking another curve towards his best friends establishment.

"Of course." He replied shakily and they finished the ride in silence. He pulled into a parking spot along the road near the Crown Game Center and glanced at his love as he shut off the car. She scrambled to get out of her seat belt and he scrambled out of the car as well, both escaping at the same time. She quickly walked towards the center and a fear clutched in his chest.

"Usagi!" He called as he followed after her, the rain pelting on him.

The hiss of the arcade doors filled the air as two new strangers walked in. Silence suddenly filled the room as the first person was identified. She stepped forward, water dripping from the edge of her dress, her blonde hair newly damp.

"Usagi..." Mamoru gulped from behind her, following her inside. She turned to him and smiled, letting out a shocked breath.

"This is my favorite place..." She whispered shyly and he nodded slightly.

"Yes." He replied and she turned back to look at those gathered in the amusement center/cafe. Five faces stared at her with wonder and confusement.

"My friends..." She whispered quietly and Mamoru stepped forward, putting his hands on her shoulders, his forehead leaning against the back of her head. She clasped onto his hand, tears filling her eyes. The sound of shattering glass filled their ears suddenly and her bright blue eyes turned to stare into shocked violet ones, the remains of a chocolate milkshake dripping onto the floor. "Rei." She blurted out suddenly and Rei stood staring shocked at the girl that stood before them, dressed in something they assumed she would never be caught dead in last week...

Motoki suddenly moved from behind his counter and stalked towards them. Usagi turned her eyes towards him and he stopped in his tracks and stared helplessly at her. Finally he sucked in a deep breath, regaining his courage as he pointed a finger at her.

"Now listen here Usagi or Max whoever the hell you are..." He began sternly. "If your here to cause trouble again I'm going to ban you from my Arcade." He announced and Usagi's mouth dropped shocked as she stared at him. What was he talking about? The doors to the arcade suddenly hissed open and Mamoru turned his head to look. She turned as well and she stared at a young girl of about ten who was roughly pushed inside.

"Small Lady?" She said in confusement and the young girl's head snapped up, her damp pink locks framing her young face. A hand suddenly pushed the girl forward again making her trip to the floor. A horrified gasp escaped Usagi's lips and she moved away from Motoki and Mamoru's grasp. "Rini!" She called and suddenly she came face to face with a dark man. He grinned wickedly at her, his hand circling around her waist to rest on her bum. She groaned and tried to move away from him.

"Where have you been!? I've been looking all morning for you sugar..." He hissed and tried to kiss her. Usagi cried out in alarm and pushed herself away from him, launching herself onto the floor. She let out a startled scream.

"Get away from me!" She cried out, trying to back away to where Rini was. Mamoru rushed forward but Motoki grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"When I call the cops I don't want you arrested..." Motoki hissed and Mamoru stared with hatred at the contempt man who had taken his love from him. Usagi made her way to Rini and gently pulled her into her arms.

"Who the heck is that?" She asked as she pulled herself to her feet, along with Rini. Rini wrenched away from her grasp, staring at her with fear. "Rini?" Usagi asked shocked at her action.

"Who the heck am I?" The man bellowed and moved forward. Usagi gasped and his hand clasped around her arm roughly pulling her to him.

"No!" Mamoru yelled and Motoki grasped onto him firmly. The man chuckled deeply, his leather jacket clinging to his greasy skin as he pulled Usagi up against him. Her face contorted into disgust.

"Aw... the ex is still sore I see..." The man laughed and Usagi's eyes widened and stared horrified at Mamoru.

"Ex?" She squeaked and he looked at her sadly.

"Darling don't tell me you forget dumping the pretty boy for me..." He hissed, his tongue moving out to lick her ear. She squealed in terror and tried to move away from him.

"Revolting! Get away from me! Mamoru!" She screamed and tried to escape from his clutches. He grabbed her spinning her around.

"What are you doing?" he yelled at her and she began hitting him.

"Stop touching me!" She cried and tried to lunge away but he grabbed her, her feet coming out from under her, his arms being her only support as she tried to steady herself.

"You belong to me!" He cried tightening his grip, which made her cry out in pain. Mamoru flinched and tried to move forward again but Motoki dug his fingers into his skin.

"I belong to no one! And if I did it would be Mamo-chan and never you.... Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried once more and Mamoru broke away from Motoki. In one stride he was by her side, his fist interacting with the man's face, his love tripping into his arms. She climbed into his arms holding onto him tightly as she tried to suck in air. "Mamo-chan.." She whimpered and he held onto her tightly.

"Shhh... he will never touch you again... I'll make sure of that." Mamoru hissed and the man stared at him from the floor, blood pouring from his nose. The girls quickly made their way across the room, one picking up Rini as they stayed a few yards away from Mamoru and Usagi. Suddenly they heard a deep chuckle from the floor. Usagi and Mamoru turned to stare as the man stared at them with an evil glint.

"Go ahead and take her... she will run back to me like she did before... Face it Chiba... you will never make her squeal like I can..." The man laughed and Motoki grabbed his collar pulling him to his feet.

"Out now Conrad..." He barked as he tossed the trash out into the street. Usagi's face contorted into disgust and she screamed into Mamoru's chest, her legs bending in shock and horror.

"Oh my God!" Usagi cried out in disbelief and Mamoru looked down at her and she looked up at him with fear and confusement. "Mamoru...." She cried and kept sucking in deep breaths afraid of what to say or even to think. "I don't even know who he is!" She cried and he nodded gently, caressing her cheek. She suddenly felt as if she was going to hurl and gagged.

"I know..." He whispered quietly and the others stared at him with disbelief and shock.

"All right... the arcade is closed!" Motoki suddenly yelled as he began to usher his other customers out of the room and finally once it was only the eight of them he locked the doors and walked back to them.

"Some one better do some explaining... and now." Rei hissed staring with disgust at the form Mamoru held protectively in his arms. Mamoru turned dark eyes towards her and she pursed her lips together staring at who he was holding in his arms.

"She has amnesia... it's the only explanation." He whispered quietly and Usagi moaned into his jacket.

"My God what kind of monster has she become?" She wept and he gently rubbed his face against hers. Everyone stared at them in shocked silence for a long moment. None of them knowing what they were to do next... Usagi was back... but for how long before she would turn again and desert them all?

"She? What are you talking about?" Mina asked a little bit more roughly then she wanted to but it was how she had to handle Usagi now... sadly...

She suddenly gulped and her fingers clutched onto Mamoru's shirt. Her mind swirled... She was Usagi now, Tuskino Usagi and these were her friends and protectors... she was in the arms of her Prince and one true love... It seemed right but everything was all wrong.

"Me... I meant me..." She mumbled quietly and Mamoru stared at them.

"She is your Princess..." He began but Rei cut him off and came forward, grasping onto Usagi's arm, yanking her away from Mamoru.

"This is not our Princess!" She screamed holding the form away from her with disgust. She stared at the creature, ready to defend herself because she knew Usagi would fight back. "She's nothing more then the slum out on the streets." Rei hissed, her eyes burning with rage and hatred.

"No!" Usagi cried out trying to break free from the hurtful grasp of her friend. Rei released her letting her form fly to the floor.

"Stop it!" Ami yelled pushing Rei out of the way, standing in between them. "Violence never solved anything." Ami hissed remembering the last time she had to pull Usagi and Rei apart... their fists bearing, their hatred for one another filling the air. Usagi sat on the floor with shock, staring up at them all, emotional pain surging through her limbs.

"How can you justify that as violence... the baby didn't even fight back." Rei growled and Ami turned to stare at Rei then at Usagi on the floor.

"Aren't we supposed to protect the world against Violence? What kind of a team are we if we promote it!" Usagi suddenly yelled and Rei gasped staring at her with a look of shock.

"This... from you..." Makoto said finally in disbelief and Mamoru reached down pulling her to her feet.

"Don't you understand that she doesn't even know what she's done to us?" Mamoru growled and Usagi broke away from him and walked a few steps away.

"What have I done?" She asked in a fearful whisper and they stared at her.

"You killed Sailor Moon." Minako said soberly and they stared at her. She slowly began to back up, her head shaking fervently from side to side, trying to deny it.

"No... I don't believe it!" She cried, her voice cracking. "It can't be true! What could have ever driven me to such measures... Aren't I the hero? Isn't my life suppose to be perfect... with the perfect man... the perfect daughter... the perfect friends... where did it go? I didn't come here from hell to enter into a new one where everything I believed in is distorted!" She cried, her face contorting into agony and she ran from the room, pushing against the sliding doors till they opened, letting her admittance into the pouring rain outside.

"Usagi!" Mamoru yelled running after her but Rei raced after him, stepped in front of him, her form halting him in his tracks.

"Can't you see its just one of her tricks?" Rei asked, tears welling in her cold eyes.

"Where you even listening to her?!" He yelled and she nodded sadly, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"She's never coming back Mamoru... let her go... our Princess is gone." She hissed and he pushed her out of the way.

"You may give up but I never will..." He yelled pointing a finger at her as she fell into Minako's arms. "Too much of my happiness depends on it." He said, glancing briefly at the young girl who stared up at him with bright red eyes. Ami gently grasped Rini's hand staring at him. He quickly walked out of the game center and into the rain, his car soon speeding off down the street.

"Mamoru..." Rini mumbled sadly and Makoto quickly put a rain jacket over Rini's small frame.

"Time to go home kiddo..." She mumbled gently and gently her finger reached to wipe a tear off of Rini's face.

"I don't know what to believe..." Motoki suddenly said, running a hand through his hair. "I mean she was here just two days ago causing terror and pain... and now she's a disheveled mess, a picture of what she use to be before any of her pain ever happened. What if Mamoru's right... what if she really has amnesia? What if she really is our Usagi again?" Motoki asked looking at them hopefully.

"Motoki..." Rei said looking at him. "Amnesia can be cured... once she realizes what she's doing she'll drop us again..." She hissed and then she too stormed out into the raging weather. Motoki watched sadly as they singly filed out leaving him alone in the game center.

"I still want her to be our Usagi..." He mumbled quietly.

--------------------------------------

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her down the lane, her legs taking on a mind of their own, leading her hopefully to her own home. Finally she stopped before the two story building which she recognized. Pushing away the picket fence she raced towards the door and banged upon it, her cold fingers grasping around the handle, her frame falling into the house.

"Mom?" She asked weakly as she tried to get to her feet. "Dad?" She asked breathlessly, hope flickering into her eyes as she tried to rise, seeing a familiar living room and she walked quietly towards the kitchen. "Sami?"

"Stop right there!" A sharp voice suddenly yelled and she jumped back, bumping into a table, almost stumbling to the floor. She stared down a plastic barrel to the cold eyes of her younger brother. She gasped staring at him.

"Sami..." She began but he pulled the gun away staring at her with contempt.

"What do you want now? Is it holloween are something? You decided to dress like a normal person..." He hissed and Usagi shook her head confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked quietly, her voice cracking once more. No... why was everything so horribly ruined? "It's me... Usagi... this is how I should always be..." She cried and he laughed at her.

"Tell that to your slimeball boyfriend Conrad..."

"No! Mamoru is my boyfriend... I hope..." Usagi retorted and Sami stared at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Get out of here before Mom sees you... I won't let you cause her anymore pain then you've already done."

"Sami I swear I would never cause her pain..." Usagi cried and he poked at her with his gun.

"Liar! You always cause us pain! It's the only thing your good at now!" He yelled and she shook her head desperately.

"Please Sami... you have to believe me that I'm not like that anymore!" She cried and he pushed her towards the door.

"Go away and never come back!" He screamed and Usagi broke into tears and quickly retreated the house... she ran down the walk into the open streets of Tokyo and let out a scream of agony.

"God!" She cried. "What did I do? Is this my hell?" She cried her form collapsing on the cold asphalt and she wept bitterly... she was having a hard time deciding which life was worse... the one before or the one she was in now.

* * *

What do you think? A little corny I realize but you will see why when you discover how old she is... or it just could have been just really corny...

- Marronette


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

Title : The Comic Book

Genre : Drama/Angst

Rating : PG-13

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon but own this story.

Author Note:

I was told that this story was kind of confusing so I'm going to try and add chapters that make it less soâ€ Hope this answers a few things. If it doesn't I give a more detailed explanation in my profile.

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

__

They stood quietly a foot apart form each other, their voices low and urgent.

"Luna would have been able to tell..." Ami whispered quietly, her eyes lowering to the floor.

"Yeah but she chased her away long ago... I wouldn't even know where to look for her." Mina said sadly and Ami leaned against her kitchen counter.

"I believe her..." Ami suddenly said and Minako blinked staring shocked at her second in command.

"What?" Minako gasped.

"Minako... couldn't you see what I saw? I saw a broken creature that I had not encountered in over five months... Even her apparel was different... her attitude... but Minako her eyes... they were soft and warm, not hard and cold... I think she is our Usagi before this ever happened... We may be getting a second chance..." Ami tried and Minako shook her head walking away from her.

"No! Rei is right... she's gone..." Minako cried and Ami shook her head sadly reaching out to her leader.

"I don't want her to be..." Ami cried and Minako turned to stare at her.

"You think I do?" Minako snapped in anger and Ami tossed her a tolerating look.

"I know Rei does..." Ami shot back and Minako looked down. "Give her a chance... what if we shun her this time and force her away from us... Don't tell me your life has been bliss without her... I'm miserable... I need my Princess, Minako." Ami said firmly and Minako looked away sucking in a deep breath.

"We are too young to have to deal with this." She cried and Ami walked to her.

"Well, we are dealing with it... I don't know about you but I'm not going to follow after Rei..." Ami said walking past her towards the door. "Your either with me or not... I'm not going to lose her again.." Ami said opening the door and staring at Minako. Minako snatched up her rain jacket and umbrella heading towards the door.

"You..." She began but Ami cut her off.

"Don't divide us... Makoto is with me, it's up to you... are you going to follow Rei's path of hatred or try and change the future... Rini is still here... you have to have hope that she will be the old Usagi we know and love." Ami pleaded and Minako stared at her then quietly retreated from the apartment. A deep sigh of sadness escaped Ami as she leaned against the wall, her door drifting close. "Oh God please let it be her..." She cried, a few tears trickling down her soft pale cheeks.

------------------------------ -----------------------------

A gasp escaped Mamoru's lips and he quickly pulled his car to a halt. He had been searching for her for over an hour. Quickly he turned off his car, yanking the keys from the ignition, his lithe form jumping from the car and out into the rain.

"Usagi!" He yelled running towards her. She shakily stood, her frame soaked to the bone as he stood before her. Her teeth chattered, tears slipping from her tender eyes as she stared at him. "I've been looking for you everywhere..." He breathed out sadly pulling her tightly into his embrace. She felt cold and small and he quickly pulled her into his apartment building.

"I have no where else to go... everyone hates me..." She cried sadly as he brought her over to the elevators. "I'm so sorry..." She choked out, a wave of tears rushing from their hold to cascade down her face. He pressed the eighth floor and pulled her to him, his hand caressing her cheek.

"No... I'm sorry..." He whispered softly and she buried her face in his chest. When the floor gave off the homely ding he bent down, cutting out Usagi's legs, her body falling into his arms as he exited the metal contraption. She was shivering in his arms and she began a coughing fit. "I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner..." He said sadly as he entered into his apartment. He quickly placed her before a fire and went to grab her a few towels and make some hot tea.

She gently peeled her gray sweater from her arms, her teeth chattering as she tried to soak in warmth from the fire. A hand immediately took the wet clothing and then returned placing a soft hand on her back. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt the zipper give way, hands slowly trying to peel the clinging fabric from her freezing skin.

"I have a shirt for you to wear... I hope it's not too big." He mumbled quietly from behind her and she slipped off her shoes. Slowly he pulled her to her feet and escorted her over to the bathroom. He handed her a change of clothes and another fresh towel. His tender touch impacted her on levels she couldn't explain... no one had ever taken care of her. As if she could offer even a little bit of thanks she leaned forward kissing him softly, the kiss dying as a sob escaped her lips. He pulled away painfully and left her to change.

The crackling fire roared before them and she stared at its dying embers. She was so confused... why had this happened? What had her idol done? How could she have ever done anything wrong? She had been so pure and innocent.... She stared down at her socked feet and she felt Mamoru's hands rub up her arms to her neck to massage her shoulders.

"What happened?" He asked quietly from behind her and she let out a soft whimper.

"I escaped from Hell..." She whispered quietly and he moved forward, pulling her into his lap. "But I've just entered a new one... What has happened that I can't remember? What have I done?" She cried sadly greedily grabbing one of his hands and holding onto it tightly. She swiveled in his arms, bringing her knees to her chest as she faced him. Her bright blue eyes stared into his midnight ones searching for answers and hope. He sucked in a deep breath and stared at her. Suddenly he stood, catching her off guard. She watched in silence as he began to pace the room, emotions tearing holes through his body. He ran a hand through his hair and stopped staring out of the window.

"I don't know what to do Usako..." He whispered finally and she looked at him sadly. "Overnight you've changed into the beautiful person I fell in love with... was obsessed with..." He said looking at her sadly, her form so seductively clad in his shirt and a loose pair of boxers. He cursed and looked away. "You had changed.... you became something that even I was afraid of..." He whispered quietly. "Slowly you began to drift away from me... We had fought... I hadn't meant those things... I would have never thought in a million years that it would have ended like it did..." He said staring out into the darkened sky. "You drew away from me... then you drew away from the girls... We never saw you unless we were in a jam... and then after awhile we didn't even see you then..." He whispered and Usagi sat back, a somber look crossing her features of shocked apathy.

"Then you started coming around again but you had changed... You didn't want to be known as Usagi anymore but Max... your appearance altered so greatly... you..." Suddenly his head snapped towards her and he stared in shock. "You cut off your hair to your shoulders and dyed it black..." He said quietly and she followed his gaze to her long blonde locks. Quickly she stood and stared at her hair, she held the long strand in her hands and stared at him.

"How long was I like that?" She asked finally and he walked towards her.

"It started five months ago but you've been completely gone from us for about three months, two weeks... four days..." He breathed out and she tossed her hair behind her... This was her perfect opening, she could easily write off whatever her apparent hero had done. Perhaps she had been sent here to fix her heroine...

"What month is this?" She asked, her heart beating faster as he approached her.

"What do you think?" He asked, standing a few feet away from her, his eyes searching hers so intently that she felt as if she was being questioned for a murder.

"October." She whispered quietly and he turned so abruptly away from her that she gasped. She felt as if his entire presence had vanished from her and she almost launched forward, wishing she could attach herself to him. "What is going on?" She cried out in a painful demand and he turned towards her staring at her. He had no clue whither he was to believe her or not. His heart sadly closed up to her and he took a step back and she looked down, wrapping her arms around herself.

"It's February Usagi..." He whispered and she began to shake. He shook his head at her and she turned away from him... she knew he didn't believe her... what was she going to do? "What are you doing? What kind of plan is turning in that head of yours?" He asked and she closed her eyes miserably. He hated her... Oh God not him too! "Usagi." He said loudly, getting her attention and she spun around to face him.

"I'm going to get my life back! I am Tuskino, Usagi and this is not my life! I'm going to bring things back to the way they were! With your help or not..." She said sadly and walked across the floor to the bedroom. She quickly entered and closed the door locking him out. He stared at the door for a long moment and let out a breath, his fists clenched and he closed his eyes sadly. He hadn't heard her yell at him like that since she was fifteen... God that was his Usako... Her innocence, her love... He ran a hand across his eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

"Usa..." He whispered miserably then stalked to the couch, throwing himself on top of it and collapsing into a fitful sleep.

-------------------------------------

With a grunt she struggled pulling her body into the room. She tried to control her voice but she couldn't help the slight squeal of alarm that came from her lips as she tumbled through the window and crashed into the carpeted floor below her. She grunted painfully and crawled across the floor until she pushed herself to her feet. It was pure luck that she had guessed the right window and then luck again that it was unlocked. She let out a deep breath and looked around. The room was light pink and white, picture frames littered across desks and tables. A pair of bunny pj's rested on her made bed and she stared at a small indention in the covers where a small animal could curl up and sleep. Gently she ran her hand across the groove and sighed sadly. Where was Luna when you needed her?

Dark eyes followed her every movement across the room as she slowly touched the precious treasures with extreme care as if she had never seen anything so beautiful. A smile came to her lips as she looked at the happy photos of her and her... friends. She picked one up and sighed sadly running her fingers

over the picture of her and the Sailor Scouts, two cats resting at their feet.

"You were so perfect... what happened? Why?" She whispered sadly to herself and then she looked at the clock and let out a grunt. She needed to get to school... she had to get life back to normal. Quickly she walked towards the closet and opened the doors and stared at all of the clothes hanging in there and those folded on the shelf. Usagi gasped and gently let her fingers touch each of the soft fabrics. Gently she looked through them until she found a gray school uniform. She padded over to her bathroom and quickly shut the door. She needed a shower.

------------------------------

"Oie... I look like Rei..." She mumbled to herself as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. The gray uniform looked nothing like she thought Juuban would be. Perhaps they changed though. Gently she put her hair up in her two odangos. Somehow she had learned how to do that. She sighed, tugging at her skirt and shirt. "I wish I knew where I was going." She mumbled quietly and then gasped catching something's reflection behind her. She spun around, her body hitting the ground as her arms lunged forward clasping onto the object. She pulled the black fur closer to her and held it lovingly. "Luna! Luna, Luna!" She cried happily into the cat's fur and the cat only looked at her mildly alarmed. "Luna please don't hate me too... I'm so sorry... whatever happened before I was an idiot... please forgive me!" She cried and the cat only mewoed at her. Usagi gulped and looked down at her, gently she released her hold and the cat jumped out of her arms. Usagi felt as if she was going to cry... Luna hated her too? This was going to be so hard... "I need your help..." Usagi mumbled sadly and tried to will her tears away, but they filled her eyes anyway. She looked up sadly when she heard a scratching noise and her eyes widened and she slowly stood. Gently she picked up the backpack Luna was scratching and the black cat led her to the door, looking back up at her to make sure she was following. Usagi gulped and followed her out of the room... she glanced at the clock... she still had half-an hour before school started.

"Sami..." His mother's voice rang from the bottom of the steps and she looked up in hopes of seeing her son.

"Coming mom!" He yelled and then she retreated to the kitchen. Slowly she began to butter some toast when someone whizzed past her.

"Sami... don't do that... you know it.." She began but was cut off when a female appeared before her.

"I'm sorry mom... I'm late... which is no surprise..." Usagi mumbled, pulling her bag tighter on her shoulder. She looked at her mom for a minute then wrapped her arms around the stunned women, holding her tightly. "I love you mom..." She whispered quietly and her mother gasped, looking at her daughter shocked.

"Usagi.." She breathed out and Usagi gently grabbed two pieces of toast. Usagi smiled at her.

"I have to go to school... I have a feeling I haven't been there in a while..." She smiled and her mother nodded putting a hand over her own mouth in shock. "I'll be home tonight mom... I was so wrong... I hope you can forgive me and I can be your baby again..." She said softly and her mother gasped and nodded weakly. Usagi nodded and turned to leave but her mother launched forward wrapping her arms around her only daughter.

"Oh Usagi!" She cried happily and Usagi hugged her tight.

"Mom I'm so sorry..." She whispered into her mother's hair and her mother shook her head gently stroaking her daughters cheek. Usagi laughed softly and choked back a sob, happiness flowing through her.

"You better go... I don't want you to be late." She smiled and Usagi nodded and pecked her mother's cheek. Usagi quickly ran out of the kitchen and Mrs. Tuskino gasped shocked and suddenly she felt something rub against her legs. Luna meowed softly below her and she stared at the cat she had not seen in so long... "Luna... that really is my daughter isn't it?" She asked softly and the cat softly meowed then ran after the young girl.

-------------------------------

"Ok... lost... lost..." Usagi mumbled as she came to an intersection. "Think... think... Where do you go to school Usagi..." She said to herself and Luna sat by her side. Suddenly they heard a loud noise and then smoke filled the air. A very ugly and beat up car pulled up to the curb and a man jumped out.

"Baby!" He cried and Usagi's eyes widened and she felt as if she was going to throw up. He ran towards her and grabbed her hands. "I'm sorry... come on with me... I can make you happy..." He grinned wickedly and Usagi jumped away from him and she gagged.

"You only make me sick!" She screamed and he growled.

"Max... I've been patient..." He said pointing at her.

"My name is Usagi, dipwad... Get it right!" She yelled at him and then without warning she took off running.

"MAX!" He screamed after her and she gasped running as fast as her legs would carry her. Luna raced after her, running ahead to guide her towards her school.

Finally she approached iron gates and she pushed them open racing towards the mansion type school. People gasped seeing her run in and finally a few girls ran up to her.

"Max... where the hell have you been?" A girl with dark raven hair asked, her nose pierced. Usagi swallowed staring at them and suddenly a girl tugged at one of her pigtales.

"Wasn't your hair black?" She asked incredulously and Usagi tugged her hair back.

"Um... My name is Usagi... Max is dead...sorry." Usagi announced, her blue eyes searching fervently for any familiar face. Finally she pushed her way through the girls and ran towards a tall brunet.

"Mako!" She cried and the brunet turned in time to have the blonde trip into her arms. Makoto blinked and looked at the blonde in her arms. Usagi looked up at her helplessly and gulped.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Makoto mumbled quietly and Usagi tried to stand on her own two feet in front of the girl. "Come on... we're going to be late." Makoto said motioning with her head for her to follow her inside. Usagi taking the invitation laced her arm with Makoto's and clung. She cast a look back at the three startled girls behind her who had apparently been 'Max's Friends.'

People cast Usagi odd glances as she clung to Makoto and they walked through the perfect halls. Makoto gulped and felt nervous. It was hard to act like nothing had ever happened... she truly wanted to but she was so unused to it. Gently her brown eyes fell on the scared girl hanging on her arm and she felt a painful pang in her heart.

"Morning." A voice said to them suddenly and Makoto stopped bringing Usagi to a halt. Makoto

smiled breathing a sigh of relief as she scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Morning Ami..." Makoto sighed and Usagi bent forward. The girls looked at her curiously and did the same so they could hear her.

"I thought we attended Juuban High... isn't this Rei's school?" She asked quietly and Ami nodded, Makoto looking at Ami then back at Usagi.

"We switched during the beginning of the year... more academic experience here." Ami whispered and Usagi nodded. Usagi straightened then leaned down, a desperate look coming to her face.

"How old am I?" She asked and Ami blinked and almost stuttered.

"Um... Seventeen." Ami said softly and Usagi's face went pale. Seventeen...

"Oh God... no wonder I'm so messed up... I skipped two years..." Usagi said to herself and Ami gently took her hand. Usagi blinked and looked up at her.

"We need to go to class..." Ami said softly and Usagi nodded, letting go of Makoto to latch onto Ami. The three girls slowly walked to their class, Usagi clinging to the blue haired prodigy.

--------------------------------

The old woman blinked and stuttered as she saw the blonde enter into her classroom. Ami gave the teacher an apologetic look then led Usagi to her chair. Three girls immediately pushed Ami out of the way and sat next to Usagi. Ami sighed and walked to her own chair across the room.

"Ami! heh.. wait up." Usagi cried out and jumped out of her desk and quickly climbed in a vacant one behind the blue haired girl. "Hate to act childish but... Yeah scared of those people." Usagi mumbled and Ami stared at her then at the steaming three girls who stared back at her with hatred. Ami leveled her gaze and frowned at them. They quickly turned in their seat and the teacher stared at this activity.

"Um... Ma... Usagi?" The teacher asked and Usagi lifted her head.

"Yes?" She squeaked and the teacher looked at her.

"Miss Hannah." Makoto quickly whispered and Usagi gulped.

"Miss Hannah..." She quickly finished and smiled. "We don't have a test today... do we?" She asked trying to act like she would imagine Usagi would. The teacher shook her head and stared at the blonde in disbelief. Suddenly two girls ran inside and the teacher looked towards them.

"Sorry Miss Hannah!" They cried in unison then the girls came to a halt and stared. Rei let out a scream and stared at the blonde sitting next to Ami and Makoto.

"Yep... that's hate." Usagi gulped and Ami turned in her chair to look at Usagi, Makoto looking at her as well.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rei demanded and the three girls before stood and stared evilly at her. "Back off witches!" Rei bellowed and the three girls hissed. Everyone in the class fell silent and Rei pushed past them towards the blonde.

"Rei!" A voice yelled behind her and the dark haired beauty turned around to see her leader and she blinked. "Um... don't want to get a detention... sit." She laughed, the last word an order and Rei stared at her in shock. Rei looked at the teacher and nodded, gulping slightly as she slipped into a vacant seat, Mina doing the same in front of her.

"Well... this will be a long day." Usagi mumbled and Makoto nodded.

"Oh yeah..." She mumbled and Usagi gave her a heartwarming look and smiled. Makoto looked at her and felt the corners of her mouth turning into a smile. The girls quickly put their focus back on the black board and class began. Suddenly a scream echoed down the halls.

"I take Calculus?" A high-pitched voice screamed and groans were heard from Miss Hannah's classroom.

------------------------------

"She said there wasn't going to be a test!" Usagi said in a sad whine as she stared at the paper in her hand with seemingly more red marks then problems.

"Well, if this isn't a flashback." A deep voice said behind her and she spun around to stare into deep blue eyes. She stared at her test paper then hid it behind her back.

"She's going to do better... she usually does well, she's just been absent." Ami said softly as she clutched her books to her chest.

"Absent minded..." Usagi murmured and Makoto almost choked on the laughter that was trying to escape.

"Usagi... that's not nice." She scolded then she blinked. "Wait a second..."

"You went to school today?" Mamoru asked quietly gently looking over the uniform that was on her form. A sudden memory of that uniform on the floorâ€ he shook his head and sighed, trying to push it away.

"Yes... It wasn't any fun if that makes you feel better... I've had a horrible day... chased by a greasy slimball... chased by witches! Rei tried to kill me..." Usagi whined and threw her hand up in the air.

"Yoo hoo!" A voice cried down the street and Usagi turned around just in time to see a familiar blonde heading straight for her. She blinked and Minako ran her over, making both blondes fall to the ground at Mamoru's feet.

"Ow!" Usagi cried and Minako looked down at her with a smile.

"You won't believe who I found!" Minako cried and Usagi blinked up at her.

"Yeah um... Minako... your on top of Usagi..." Makoto pointed out, pressing her lips together and

looking around nervously.

"Oopsie..." Minako cried jumping up and everyone looked at her. She was smiling and looked so happy... None of them had looked happy in a long time it seemed. Suddenly she scooped down and lifted a black cat in the air. "Guess who's been following Usagi around all day!" Minako cried. "I catnapped her after school..." Minako said and Usagi gently scrambled to her feet. The cat only looked at them all and mewoed.

"She wasn't following me..." Usagi said and took the cat away from Minako and held it gently. "She was leading me..." She sighed and Ami gently linked her arm with Usagi making Mamoru blink.

"Let's go get some ice cream." She said and Usagi looked at her and smiled weakly. "We can tell Mamoru about our day." Ami offered and Mamoru nodded his head, his curiosity getting the better of him. Ami smiled and gently pulled Usagi towards Motoki's place. Usagi looked at Ami with big eyes and smiled happily.

"I love you Ami." Usagi smiled and Ami grinned and winked at her.

"Yeah yeah... I've heard your lines before." Ami said and Usagi laughed laying her head on Ami's shoulder as they strolled down the street.

"Kinda like the Twilight Zone isn't it?" Minako giggled and Mamoru stared at her then grabbed her arm and yanked her down the street.

"Yeah, we're going to talk about that conversation you and Luna had." He said and Mina winced and followed after him quickly. Makoto grinned and raced after them.

-------------------------------

Motoki placed a cheeseburger and a milkshake in front of Usagi and watched her as she began to nibble at it. He looked around and then pulled a chair up to their booth, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Mamoru

and Usagi already squished into it.

"Ok, let's talk." He said and Ami nodded. Usagi slouched in the corner and quietly ate and watched as she was completely ignored and talked about as if she wasn't there... she didn't mind, I mean she was used to it but she was thankful that none of it was bad.

"I'll go first... I can start it from the beginning of the day." Minako said and gently pet the black cat on her lap. "Usagi broke into her room early this morning and Luna watched as she inspected her room... she pulled her uniform out of the closet and rushed into a shower. Luna waited for her to come back and when she did she heard Usagi say the oddest thing." Minako said not even bothering to cast a look at Usagi. Usagi shrugged and took another bite of her hamburger. "She said she didn't know where she was going." Ami looked at her and sipped at her milkshake.

"What do you mean, she didn't know where she was going?" She asked and Usagi leaned forward.

"As in I didn't know where the school was." She filled in and Minako nodded. Mamoru watched them all and Motoki exchanged an odd look with him.

"Anyway... after that Luna followed her down stairs and Usagi rushed into her mother's arms... they cried for a little while, she apologized then burst out the door. Luna followed after her when Usagi was attacked on the sidewalk by Conrad." Minako said and Usagi almost gagged on her french fry. Makoto gently patted her on the back.

"Honestly Usagi... you have such horrible taste in men." She commented and Mamoru raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" He asked and Makoto blushed.

"Eh.. except for you Mamoru-san." She said and Usagi took a long gulp of her drink, trying to wash down the sudden taste of bile in her throat.

"She called him a dipwad... then ran away." Minako laughed and Motoki looked at Usagi and raised his eyebrows at her. "After that Luna led her to school..."

"That's when she ran into those three girls..." Makoto said picking up from where Minako left off.

"I don't know their names but they are major bad. They approached her as Max and Usagi said that she was Usagi and Max was dead... then she ran right into my arms."

"Tripped." Usagi mumbled as she reached for some salt. Ami smiled and handed it to her then got back into the conversation. Mamoru blinked and looked at Motoki who just shook his head. He opened his mouth but Makoto continued.

"I of course didn't know what to do... I mean last week this was the girl who um..." Makoto

stopped and Usagi nudged her, looking at her.

"What?" She asked and Makoto turned away from her, a saddened expression crossing her face.

"Let's just say you made her a laughing stock." Minako mumbled and Usagi sunk into the corner.

"But... I believe you." Makoto suddenly said turning to her and Usagi looked at her sadly. "I mean... your Usagi... my best friend again and I forgive you for whatever your horrible alter-ego did... I missed you." Makoto said sadly and Usagi threw herself into the tall brunets arms and hid her sobs in Makoto's shirt. Makoto smiled and stroked her hair.

"After that happened I met with them in the hall." Ami said and then she looked at Minako. "Minako and I had a talk the night before... Usagi at the arcade yesterday seemed broken, confused and childish... the Usagi we knew..." Ami said and Mamoru stared at her a little shocked that she would say such a thing in front of Usagi. "I wanted to believe so bad it was her... life was miserable after she left... she was the life in us all." Ami whispered quietly and Usagi snuggled into Makoto's shoulder.

"Ami and I took Usagi to class where she was again attempted to be taken in by those three girls... Ami and I walked away assuming that she would stay with them but she jumped up and practically ran Ami over trying to remain by her side... It was like she was scared of those girls."

"I've been around witches... they aren't any fun... evil little sprites." Usagi mumbled as she moved to finish her milkshake.

"That's when Rei and Minako burst in..." Ami said and Minako blushed.

"We were late and we were rushing... I was running after her when suddenly she came to a stop and I ran into her and she screamed." Usagi shivered and sunk lower into the seat and hoped she could hide behind Makoto.

"She began to yell at Usagi, asking her what she was doing in school and then the teacher and Minako made her sit down... we went through class but we would have never thought that Rei would have attacked her after school." Ami mumbled.

"Attacked?" Mamoru said shocked and Usagi pulled her jacket down her arms more, trying to hide the bruises.

"She grabbed her and practically threw her into a tree." Makoto said gruffly and Mamoru's eyes flashed.

"She kept screaming at her saying she wasn't Usagi and she was a disgrace... she let Luna down, her mother.. um.. Queen mother... us, Mamoru... her family... She told her to go far far away... and never come back." Ami said and Mamoru looked at the counter and shook his head.

"What did she do?" Motoki asked and Mamoru looked at his best friend.

"She's right there Motoki... we've been talking about her like she wasn't even here..." He snapped and Usagi gulped and smiled fakely.

"Oh it's not like I'm not used to being ignored..." She said and he looked at her.

"We never ignored you." He said and she looked down at the tabletop.

"She just stared at her and apologized..." Minako said softly as she stirred her drink. "Rei was so shocked she stormed away... We all just stood and stared at her. She sunk to the ground but she never cried..." Minako whispered and looked up at Mamoru and Ami. "She never cried..."

"Tears don't help anything... they just show your fear." Usagi whispered from the corner as she remembered so many hits from crying... He would pin her against the wall like Rei had done then he would hit her and hit her until she stopped crying... Gently she reached to touch her cheek and let out a shattering breath. "You get hurt for tears..." She whispered sadly and Makoto looked at her and then grabbed her hand.

"Usagi did Conrad ever hit you when you cried?" She asked and Usagi blinked at her. "I always thought that after that fight that you and Mamoru had that you had felt so vulnerable that you ran into anyone's arms... He was the only one who took you and you were fine but then you started to drift away... I always suspected that he was hurting you... You started wearing make up and long sleeved shirts..." Makoto's voice began to crack. "I always thought but you started hating us and yelling at us always... Oh Usagi... we're so sorry we didn't come to your rescue and show you that you were loved..." Makoto cried and Usagi's mouth hung open in shock. Minako and Ami began to cry too and reached out for her. Usagi quickly grabbed at them and reveled in their hugs and tears.

"I'm so sorry..." Usagi cried and the girls all shook their head and cried their apologies. Motoki smiled at them and wiped a tear off of his cheek.

"Man Usagi I really missed you..." He smiled and Usagi laughed softly clutching onto her friends.

"I need you all so bad..." She cried and Makoto hugged her so hard that she felt she was going to pop.

"We'll never ever leave you again!" Makoto cried and Usagi smiled cuddling to them. Mamoru slowly stood and pulled on his jacket. He said goodbye to Motoki, and looked at the girls. He sighed and walked away leaving them to their hugs.

-----------------------------------

Mamoru ran his hand through his hair and let out a breath. He didn't know what to think... let alone how it seemed. Guilt ran through his blood and he groaned inwardly. He had become so attached to her... so... He meant it when he told her she was his obsession... she was all he could think about... after that night... Oh God that night... He groaned at the memories as they flooded his brain... the happiness... the pleasure. She was so young but she knew more then him it seemed and he knew from that moment on that no matter what they would always be together... then four months later she was torn away from him over that stupid fight! He growled and suddenly he heard someone calling his name. He immediately turned thinking it was his precious Usagi and he saw nothing. Suddenly his eyes drifted down to a young girl running towards him. His eyes widened and he bent down and the ten year old ran into his arms.

"Mamo-chan!" She cried hugging onto him tightly. He held her.

"Oh Rini... I'm so glad to see you." He whispered into her hair and she hugged onto him. He felt tears rush to his eyes... she didn't deserve any of the treatment she had received from Usagi... or Max whoever she was so long ago... God she would probably be emotionally damaged for the rest of her life... He clutched her to him till she complained that she couldn't breath.

"Usagi came home this morning... Mom ran around cleaning the house, excited that she was coming home... She isn't going to come is she? She was lying again... Usagi really is gone!" Rini cried and Mamoru shook his head and stroked her head.

"No Rini... She isn't... she will be home tonight and she's going to apologize to you and take you in her arms and take care of you like she's always wanted to... Oh Rini she really does love you... so much more then probably even me..." He said and she buried her head in his jacket.

"I want her to love me... why did she hate me Mamo-chan? She's my mother! How could she hate me!" She cried sadly and Mamoru closed his eyes sadly. "What did I do wrong?" She asked in a shattered whisper and Mamoru's heart ached.

"Rini... she could never hate you... You never did anything wrong.. she was just so confused and people were feeding horrible lies into her head, she was ill... she's getting better now.. Please give Usagi a chance... Please." He whispered and Rini nodded her head sadly.

"I want my Usagi back." She cried and Mamoru nodded.

"God so do I." He whispered and kissed her head softly.

------------------------------

"Mom!" Usagi called opening the door as she walked inside. She smiled watching her mother quickly approach her. The beautiful women flung her arms around her daughter and Usagi smiled hugging her tightly. "Sorry I didn't get home earlier..." She said and her mom shook her head.

"You look beautiful." She smiled and Usagi felt her blonde locks and smiled, a picture of her with black hair popping into her head and she rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Hi Bunny." A male voice said and Usagi's face lit up. She let go of her mother and threw herself into the older man's arms. Her father smiled sadly and looked at his wife who happily sighed and Usagi held onto him.

"Oh Daddy... Please forgive me and take me back... I was so so so stupid!" She cried and he smiled and stroked her hair.

"I'm so glad your home..." He smiled and pulled her back to look at her. Usagi smiled and then someone tugged on her shirt and she stared at her teenage brother.

"You promise." He said staring at her with eyes that could very easily be filled with hatred. She held out her hand to him and put on her most serious face.

"I promise." She said shaking his hand and Sami's voice broke and he smiled sadly at her, tears coming to his eyes as the same thing happened to her. She pulled him into her arms and hugged him wildly. "Sami I missed you so much!" They laughed.

"I don't like it..." Rini whispered quietly from the top of the steps. Luna looked at her patiently. "She can't be Usagi..." She whispered and Luna gently pawed her skirt. Rini looked at her and cradled the cat's head. "Luna... Usagi never appreciated her family this much... now she is acting like they are so precious and as if she has never had one... something's fishy... I wish Elios was here... he always knows what's going on." She mumbled and Luna gently laid her head on the small girls lap. She hadn't talked to a human in over four months... She forgot how to do it. Minako had only gained her information through a middle man... Artemis. He spoke cat. Luna sighed and Rini stared down at the blonde as she looked around. "She's looking for me..." Rini whispered, her breath catching. "My mom will know I'm right here.... right here... Luna if she sees me I'll know it's her..." Rini whispered and she closed her eyes tightly wishing. Luna turned to look at the blonde as she smiled at her parents. Then she turned her head, staring right to where Rini was sitting. Rini opened her eyes and gasped staring into deep blue pools.

"I'm sorry..." Usagi mouthed gently and Rini quickly turned away, pulling herself into a ball against a wall. Luna quickly went to her side to look at her. Rini began to breath hard.

"Should I forgive her?" Rini asked and Luna gently tilted her head to the side admiring the small scared child. "Luna tell me... tell me..." Rini begged and she closed her red eyes tightly.

"Hey!" A voice said loudly and Rini jumped, her frightened eyes staring into soft blue ones. "What are you doing?" Usagi asked with a smile as she bent down to her level. "Luna..." Usagi smiled and gently ran her fingers along the beautiful feline's fur. "Boy I hope she took better care of you then I did..." Usagi sighed and Luna gently and cautiously climbed into Usagi's lap. "And I hope you took special care of her Luna... Care I should have given her..." Usagi whispered softly as she stroked the cat's cheeks. Luna purred and Usagi slowly lifted her eyes to look to Rini's. Rini was still just staring at her.

"Dinner!" Their mom called happily and Usagi looked down to the living room where her happy family was. She smiled content and looked back at her daughter.

"I was lost." She whispered quietly and Rini gulped.

"Did you like it?" She asked and Usagi quickly shook her head.

"No.. none of it." She said and Rini slowly began to uncurl herself from her rigid position.

"Will you ever go back to it? Will you get lost again?" She asked, fear in her voice and Usagi gently put Luna on the ground and she leaned forward, putting her hands softly on Rini's cheeks.

"Small Lady... I was so wrong... I will never ever leave you again... Never." She whispered and Rini looked at her and stared into her eyes. Suddenly she lounged forward and clung to Usagi. Usagi laughed and hugged the ten year old to her.

"If you think your going to get your room back... your wrong." Rini suddenly whispered and Usagi laughed and then pulled the pink haired child away from her.

"Yeah... we'll see about that!" Usagi said and tried to tickle Rini but she crawled away from her grasp.

"MOM!" Rini cried laughingly as she raced down the steps.

"Come here you little rat!" Usagi called after Chibi-Usa and their mother smiled, happy to hear a familiar sound once again.

-----------------------------------------

"I love the rain!" Chibi-Usa announced loudly as she splashed in another puddle. Usagi followed after her slowly, secure in rain clothes.

"And I hate the thunder... Let's go pipsqueak.. I want food." Usagi said poking her little 'sister' in the ribs making the young girl squeal.

"You always want food... you're such a pig." Chibi-Usa grinned and Usagi gasped, dropping her umbrella and she scooped the child up in her arms holding her upside down in front of a puddle.

"What did you call me!?" Usagi laughed and Chibi-Usa giggled uncontrollably. "You're one big oinker yourself there!" Usagi laughed and Chibi-Usa cried out when she saw a familiar pair of shoes walking towards them.

"Mamo-chan! Help me!" She cried out and Usagi almost dropped her. Quickly she grabbed Chibi-Usa and put her on the ground. Chibi-Usa looked at her worried, her heart having skipped a beat when she felt Usagi almost drop her.

"Butterfingers..." Usagi whispered quietly as she picked up her umbrella and took Chibi-Usa's hand.

"What are you doing out here Chibi-Usa? It's pouring." Mamoru said staring at the small girl under his umbrella who was dressed in bunny rain gear, Usagi in identical to her, yet not as kiddie.

"Usagi promised to take me for Ice Cream!" Chibi-Usa announced proudly and Mamoru looked at Usagi then back at Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa caught his look and gently pulled her hand out of Usagi's.

"Ami and Makoto are already there..." Mamoru said and that was enough push for her. She smiled up at Usagi then at Mamoru and skipped ahead of them towards the Game Center.

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi called and the young girl only looked back and smiled. Usagi frowned and then looked back at Mamoru. She suddenly felt absolute terror pass through her... he didn't look happy with her. She looked down at the ground. The silence that came after that seemed to last forever...

"I love you Usako." He said softly and he took a step forward, only a foot away from her. Gently she lifted her eyes to look up into his. "But I know we can't pick up where we left off..." He said sadly, his heart breaking... They had come so very far.. God how he ached for her.

"I need you." Usagi suddenly said and he raised his eyes to look into hers. He let his umbrella fall to the side and he leaned forward, gently cupping her cheek as his lips fell upon hers kissing her lovingly. She held her umbrella over them and wrapped her free arm around his neck. Reluctantly he pulled away and he could hear her breathing upon his face. A tremor went down his spine and he almost pulled her into his arms and would have never let her go...

"Let's start over..." He whispered and she looked at him sadly.

"Let's start in the middle..." She said and he couldn't help but smile... she was so smart now... his little bunny, he wrapped his arms around her small frame and smiled down at her.

"And the middle would be?" He teased gently nibbling at her bottom lip. She smiled and leaned her head against his.

"Right here." She whispered and he kissed her softly once more. "I love you..." She whispered softly and Mamoru picked her up, swinging her into his arms and she erupted into giggles. He grinned at her and she hugged onto him tightly.

"Would the lady like some ice cream?" He grinned at her and she thought about it for a moment then smiled.

"Indeed." She grinned and he smiled at her carrying her off in the direction of Motoki's arcade.

---------------------------------------

Laughter was heard as the two entered into the shop. Mamoru smiled and set her down on the ground. She grinned and pulled off her hat, shaking off the wetness from her hair and people turned to look at her.

"Over here!" Makoto called waving a hand and everyone in their turned startled eyes on the brunet that actually invited Usagi over there.

"Chibi-Usa?" Mamoru asked and a little pink head appeared near the counter. Ice cream was all over her face as a huge banana split sat in front of her.

"Rini!" Usagi squealed walking towards her. "You are going to spoil your dinner and Mom will freak...ew.. you got it all over you." Usagi said looking at her and Rini stuck her tongue out at her. "Sticky buns." Usagi smirked and rolled her eyes walking towards a table where the rest of the girls sat.

"Hey!" Rini called and grabbed her ice cream. Mamoru quickly grabbed it from her and followed her towards their table. Rini squeezed her way in between Usagi and her chair and sat down.

"Rat." Usagi hissed.

"Too fat... too slow." Rini smirked and looked up at Usagi with a smile and Usagi rolled her eyes and sat next to her.

"Hey you got ice cream dripping down your chin." Usagi smiled and Rini blinked and quickly wiped it. Ami smiled at Usagi and Usagi sighed and let out a deep breath.

"How are you?" Makoto asked and Usagi giggled.

"Everyone is staring at me." Usagi mumbled.

"For good reason." A new voice hissed and Minako groaned. They didn't need another fight. "This is what... day three?"

"Hi Rei." Usagi smiled looking at her and Mamoru sighed and walked towards Motoki to order some coffee.

"You aren't my friend so don't pretend you are." Rei hissed and the other girls sighed silently.

"Rei..." Rini scolded and Rei sighed and looked at Rini.

"Rini... she isn't the real Usagi... the real Usagi is dead..." Rei began and Usagi slapped her hand on the table.

"Enough!" She cried and everyone turned to stare at her. "Look Pyro, jump off your high horse and get back into the real world! I said I was sorry... don't go filling my sister's head with nonsense!! You know what... you suck at being a scout!" Usagi yelled and Rei gasped and stared at her.

"Me? You don't even know what one is you abandoner!" Rei screamed.

"Please! I don't have time to fight with you. You're so stubborn you couldn't see the truth if it was standing right in front of you!" Usagi cried and everyone gasped and stared at Rei. Rei let out a scream and jumped across the table. Usagi cried out and ducked, the raven-haired beauty slamming into the ground. "Rei!" The blonde cried as she rushed to the girl's side. Rei gasped and broke away from her.

"Rei are you ok?" Makoto asked quickly and Rei stared at her then at Usagi.

"What do you care? You all abandoned me! Don't you remember who this girl is? She hurt us!! Yet you side with her only after a day! You leave me! I was always there! I thought you were my friends!" Rei screamed and the girls all stared at her shocked.

"Rei... it isn't even like that." Ami said sadly and Rei shook her head.

"It is like that!" Rei screamed and she got to her feet. "I know my Usagi and I won't be fooled by her.... she deserves to die just like Max did." She rushed towards the doors and Mamoru quickly grabbed her.

"Rei don't be like this." He mumbled and Rei looked at him sadly.

"I would have never left you." She cried and pushed out of his arms and into the rain. Mamoru stood their stunned and Usagi ran a hand down her face and let out a deep breath.

"What do we do now?" Makoto asked and Usagi slumped into her chair and let her head fall on the table.

-----------------------------------------

Usagi gently crawled under the pink sheets of her bed. She sighed and ran her hand across the pillow. She had her own bed. Gently she laid her head down on the feather filled pillow and sighed, her eyes glancing around her very own room.

A black streak crossed the room and she sat up. She sat up and gasped, looking around the room.

"Luna?" She asked into the air and suddenly she caught the glint of yellow eyes. They vanished and she looked around panicked when suddenly they appeared at the bottom of her bed and stared at her. "You scared me" She whispered and gently laid back down. Luna slowly walked towards her.

"Who are you?" A voice asked and Usagi's eyes widened and she sat up to stare at the cat before her. "You can tell me.... who are you?" The voice said gently and Usagi's mouth dropped slightly.

"Wow." She whispered and Luna sighed sadly and looked away.

"You aren't Serenity." She mumbled and Usagi shook her head sadly. Suddenly she reached out

and grabbed the black feline.

"You can't tell anyone! Please!" She cried desperately and Luna looked at her alarmed, her hind feet flaring. Usagi scooped her into her arms and held her. Luna looked up at her and she wanted to cry... when was her Princess going to return?

"I won't" she whispered and Usagi relaxed and Luna crawled slowly out of her arms.

"Do you know what is going on?" She asked and Luna let out a breath.

"Bits and pieces... I just know you are definitely not Max." She grumbled and Usagi nodded vigorously.

"Who was that? Did Usagi really become that?" She cried and Luna sighed with a shake of her head.

"That was not the Princess... Serenity has been gone for some time now" She whispered and Usagi looked at her confused.

"I knowâ€ I'm not who I look like I am.... this is a comic book character... I'm not real." She whispered and Luna looked at her alarmed.

"You are real... Usagi is very real... I just don't know who you are or what realm you are from" She mumbled and Luna glanced at her. "What boggles me is how much you know about the girl you become." She mumbled and Usagi looked sternly at her.

"I'm not the first to do this?" She asked and Luna sat silently before her and Usagi crawled towards her. "Max... she was like me." Usagi mumbled and Luna looked down. "What is going on?" She asked exasperated and Luna shook her head.

"I don't really know... I just know girls keep jumping into my Princess's life and I can't find her" She said sadly and Usagi sat sadly on her bed, information washing over her.

"Maybe she is me." She mumbled and then Usagi gasped. "Oh my God!" She cried and Luna looked up alarmed.

"What? What is wrong with being you?" Luna asked and Usagi began to cry. Luna padded up to her and nudged her, getting the entire story out of her. Luna looked at her with eyes filled with horror.

She shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Usagi is very strong.... she had grown up so much... she will save your life." Luna mumbled and Usagi gasped looking at her.

"Do you think that is what she is supposed to do?" She asked and Luna looked around.

"You are smarter then Max." She mumbled and Usagi sniffed. "You are younger... you don't act 17." She mumbled and Usagi shook her head.

"Fifteen." She whispered and Luna groaned.

"We have to make people believe you are really Usagi... we can't throw them into a panic thinking the Princess is missing." Luna mumbled and Usagi gently pulled her into her arms.

"This is a dream come true for me... I've been saved." She whispered and Luna looked at her sadly.

"I'm glad but we need to save our Princess." She whispered and Usagi nodded. "Will you help me find her?" She asked and Usagi nodded again. She didn't belong in this world...she belonged in her own. She watched as Luna nestled into a ball at the end of the bed. She sighed sadly. She didn't want to leave her life.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: The Comic Book

Genre: Angst/Drama

Rating: I think I rated this R... though I really isn't... maybe PG-13. Have no clue what I rated it so look up will ya?

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Nake T except the ones that aren't hers which are mine and so I won't get sued.

Authors' Note:

This story is not finished but thought I'd give it a long chapter to spice it up... give it some more depth and some more understanding. Technically... this is actually all I do have written so you might want to bug me to get on writing the ending. The ending looks fabulous but this will be an incredibly incredibly short fanfic about fifty or so pages... maybe and that's size 10 font. Enjoy. It's a nice short story read.

* * *

Rei sat rigidly in her chair and Mamoru looked at her annoyed.

"She is rather childish." Rei hissed and Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"Get out." He growled and Rei sighed and looked at him sadly.

"You know me... Mam... You know her. That isn't her..." She whispered and Mamoru stood and walked away from her towards his kitchen.

"What do you want from me? What do you want from Usagi?" He demanded and Rei looked sadly at the table before her.

"I want Serenity." She whispered and Mamoru shook his head.

"She is back... I love her Rei... I will always love her Rei. We are meant to be together." He growled and Rei stood and stared shocked at him. Emotions raging through her fragile body.

"She is not your true love!! You have to know that!" She cried and Mamoru glared at her.

"Rei it would have never worked out between us..." He mumbled and Rei's mouth went dry and then she suddenly felt as if she was going to throw up.

"Oh my God... is that why you think I'm doing this? Don't flatter yourself!" She cried and he blinked and looked at her. "I know my Princess... I know my best friend... that is not her... it is her body but that is not our Serenity." She growled and pushed at him. "Test her! You will find out the truth soon enough... unless you really want to live in denial." She hissed at him and stalked past him and stormed out of his apartment.

He growled and shook his head. He didn't want to believe her. She had to be wrong... that was Serenity... his Usagi. He sighed sadly and looked into his coffee mug.

-------

Usagi slipped into the booth and Minako slipped in after her, Ami and Makoto sitting across from her.

"So... how come we don't fight evil bad things anymore?" Usagi asked as Motoki slid a milkshake her way. "Talk about boring." She grumbled and Ami giggled.

"You hate fighting Usagi..." She replied and Usagi shrugged.

"Sometimes you just like to kick the crap out of things." She grinned and Minako nodded.

"Oh yeah." She grinned and then sighed. "Life has been such a roller coaster lately."

"You're telling me..." Usagi mumbled and Makoto laughed.

"So... we wait out our time until Usagi and Mamoru get married and reclaim the world... sounds good." Makoto sighed leaning back and Motoki pulled up a chair next to them.

"I better have a pretty darn good job in the palace." He grumbled and the girls laughed.

"I could always use a servant." A male voice smirked walking up behind him. Usagi's eyes lit up and he looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah right buddy..." He growled and Mamoru grinned sitting next to them. Everything seemed to be perfect... he looked at Usagi and watched her interact with her scouts... Rei's voice was nagging in the back of his head. She did seem awfully childish... but wasn't Usagi like that? He sighed and tried to forget Rei. She was crazy and bitter... he couldn't believe her.

--------

Luna sat quietly in front of the computer screen. Artemis walked up behind her and sighed.

"What will we do if we never find her?" He asked and Luna ignored him.

"Usagi told me that she use to live in Chicago... but not our Chicago... this is so confusing... I wish I could talk to Selene or figure out how these girls got into Usagi." She mumbled and Artemis sighed sadly. "She said that we are a comic book... that our lives are played out on paper and she knows everything she knows because she read it..." She mumbled and Artemis sighed and laid his head on his paws. 

"That's kind of weird... their comic books are our realities." He mumbled and Luna nodded then suddenly looked at him.

"What if our comic books..." She mumbled and he lifted his head and both cats jumped from their position towards the doors.

-----------

The Tokyo wind blew coldly against her skin. She sucked in a deep breath and stared through the window to the blue room inside. She looked to her left at the distance she had surprisingly jumped in two bounds. With her finger she slid the balcony door open and slowly stepped inside, her short fuku skirt blowing around her thighs. That would be a feeling she would never forget for the rest of her life. The crystal had warmed her hand as she held it to her and when she thrust it into the air and said those fateful words... She felt her heart tremble in remembrance and in a matter of moments her perfect body had been transformed and she was a living legend. She sucked in a shaky breath... if she thought about it to much it would be too shocking for even her to handle and she had been living in this body for over a month.

He tossed in his bed and faced her, yet he was still asleep. Slowly she walked towards him, leaving the door open, the cold air blowing in. He shivered a bit then fought against his unconsciousness and slowly woke. He blinked his eyes open and he sat up quickly seeing such a familiar silhouette before him. She stood a few feet from his bed and he couldn't see her face, only the outline of her features. Her blonde hair blew in front of her from the wind, her blue skirt ruffling.

"Usa...?" He whispered as he reached for a light but she moved forward, putting a hand on his own. Her frame was leaning over him and he blinked at her. "What's wrong? Are you ok? Rini?" He asked and she nodded, climbing onto the bed. He suddenly felt all of the air leave his lungs as she moved on top of him. His hands moved faster then his brain did and circled around her, looking for a familiar clasp. She kneeled over him and leaned down kissing his lips softly. His lips responded and gently nipped at her own. He gently pushed her away and caressed her cheek. "Usako..." He mumbled quietly and she leaned her forehead against his. His breath was coming so deeply he feared his lungs would burst. This was agony having her right there... Did she even... He sighed miserably.

She moved her lips to his ear and leaned her cheek against his. Her arms wrapped tightly around him and he crawled out from under the confines of his covers. Gently he laid her down on the satin sheets and hovered above her. His head suddenly shut off and he didn't care what the circumstances were. He wanted her, he wanted her so bad he would die a thousand deaths for it.. His lips devoured hers slowly as his hands began to fiddle with familiar straps and clasps. Her fingers scrolled across his bare chest and she sighed when his lips moved to caress her neck. She smiled as she curled her body to his, this was sheer ecstasy. To be in the arms of the man you loved... your hero.. your dream.

"I love you..." She whispered quietly and it drove him to insanity with passion and adoration for her. She gasped and let him love her, both of them bonding themselves to each other... and she sinning against the one woman she had held as her hero her entire life... she had felt his desperation and his need and something in her had to answer to him... had to comfort him. His hands had taught her and she followed his lead content in his teachings and knowing they would stay with her the rest of her days.

-----

Usagi moaned and cuddled more to her pillow. Soft lips were felt on her shoulder and she smiled, a sigh escaping her lips. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she sat up to a sitting position, pulling the covers around her naked form.

"Crap." She hissed and Mamoru looked at her startled. Fear suddenly surged through him... no, it couldn't be. This was his Usagi... his obsession he had held all night long and made passionate love to... his soul mate... "I have school today." She groaned looking over her shoulder at him. He stared at her and then let out a chuckle. "Well it is quite a serious thing... I mean now I have to sneak into my house and get my uniform." She groaned and he sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He closed his eyes and let her snuggle into his arms.

"I love you." He mumbled and she smirked at him.

"So you proved." She purred as she crawled on top of him and he chuckled, his face lightening up as the sun slowly began to shine into the room. "This is sooo wrong you know that right? I'm underage and we aren't married."

"Yet." He huffed and she grinned and kissed his lips lovingly. "You have a uniform in the closet." He mumbled and she blinked at him.

"No way! We did this before?" She gasped and Mamoru looked at her a little sheepishly, slightly embarrassed that she would put it that way.

"A few times." He mumbled and her face turned bright red.

"Oops." She whispered and slowly began to crawl out of the bed, the covers wrapped around her.

"You really don't remember?" He asked quietly looking at her and she turned to him and frowned slightly. "I mean... everything?" He asked sadly and she moved towards him.

"I remember I love you... and that you are my Prince and meant only for me for eternity." She smiled and he grinned at her.

"Yeah but that's written out in books." He smirked and she blinked at him.

"You know about that?" She gasped and he looked at her oddly.

"What?" He asked and she laughed uneasily.

"Oh you were joking." She mumbled and quickly crawled out of the bed. She rushed over to the closet and opened it to indeed find a school uniform in it. Mamoru watched her quietly and she smirked at him. "Little girls' uniforms in your room.. you are one sicko aren't you?" She asked with a laugh and he smirked.

"You left it on the floor." He retorted and she blushed and held up the shirt to cover her face. "Come here..." He smiled and she walked towards him. Gently he pulled her down on the bed and her lips gently interacted with his. "I love you... let's get married." He smiled and Usagi giggled.

"No." She smiled and jumped out of his arms.

"What?" Mamoru asked shocked and she walked towards the bathroom.

"Please! I have life to live! Not to mention finish senior year... you will just have to wait till it's legal." She sighed with a smile and he smirked at her.

"Trust me I will." He smiled and settled back into the bed. He didn't want this moment to end he also didn't want to feel the uneasiness at her answer she had given him. He leaned against the headboard and couldn't stop his brows from furrowing in mixed emotions. Usagi wanted more then anything to get married... she was desperate for it and had many times vocalized school wouldn't even be an obstacle. He had disreguarded her impatience. His eyes turned to glance at the closed wooden door and he let out a breath. She could have grown up and realized the importance of her studies... but to tell him no when she had screamed yes while he never asked the three years they dated? He looked back at the sheets and silence fell over his mind.

---------

Usagi growled and stomped down the stone steps of her high school. Rei was getting on her nerves. The ungrateful pyro! In the comic book Usagi absolutely loved Rei and here the priestess was trying to kill her! Usagi growled and walked towards the school's gates. She had a bad day. A war had been created within the scouts as they all fought for who they should stand with... Rei or their Princess.... Usagi was having a hard time deciding herself and she was one of the choices! Daily she learned new things about Max that made her despise herself... she shivered inwardly. What could have gone so terribly wrong? A loud vruum erupted into the air and Usagi gasped, taking a step backwards as a slick motorcycle suddenly pulled to an abrupt stop in front of her. She stared at the driver with alarm.

"Hi Mamoru!" A voice from behind Usagi called and Usagi blinked. That was Mamoru? A shiver went down her spine and she blushed when she saw him lift his visor.

"Hi Ami." Mamoru smiled looking at the two girls.

"Rei's trying to kill Usagi... I'm pretty sure we should do something about it.... but what?" Ami said with a casual sigh and Mamoru raised an eyebrow at the young genius.

"Need sleep don't you?" Mamoru asked and the blue-haired genius nodded.

"Oh yeah.." Ami sighed. "I'm going home right now."

"Come on Usa, I'll take you to the arcade." Mamoru smiled and Usagi smiled.

"Great!" She cried and quickly slid on the backseat of the motorcycle. Mamoru smiled and looked at Ami who could only sigh.

"You know you've made our lives very difficult." Ami said suddenly and Usagi looked at her, her face falling into a terrible frown.

"I'm so sorry.... I really didn't mean to...." She stuttered out and Mamoru looked at Ami, a little shocked she had said something like that.

"It's ok. You're worth it." Ami smiled and winked at them. "Talk to ya later!" She called as she began to walk towards her apartment.

"Ah Ami... she starts to go insane when she misses sleep." Mamoru mumbled and he handed Usagi a helmet. She quickly pulled it on.

"I'll remember that." She mumbled.

"Hold on." Mamoru smiled and Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru's waist. The Motorcycle sped off and down the road. Usagi laughed and tightened her grip around Mamoru. He smiled and sped up, just enjoying having her cling to him, her body pressed against his. Everything was worth it if he had his Usagi back.

-------

She lifted her head off of his back and sighed noticing they had stopped.

"Where are we?" She asked and Mamoru looked at her then quietly got off. She smiled pulling off her helmet and got off as well to see a large oak tree and a wooden swing attached to it. "Are we going on a date?" She asked curiously with a grin and he smiled grabbing her hand.

"Something like that." He mumbled pulling her towards the swing. Water rested in the distance and she sighed looking around. They were in the middle of nowhere, all around them was grass and trees. There wasn't even a road that led to this area. She slipped onto the swing and he smiled down at her.

"Do you remember this place?" He asked and she looked around and shook her head. "This is where I told you I was Tuxedo Mask..." He mumbled and she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. He had told her that when she was fourteen... nearly three years ago... how could she not remember?

"No... I discovered who you were when Beryl took you from me..." She said softly and closed her hand around his. He kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his own.

"What?" He asked and she looked at him alarmed and then a blush came to her cheeks.

"Beryl... she destroyed the Moon... don't you remember? She kidnapped you and made you evil." She asked, her memory vividly remembering that from the comic pages. He looked up at her and nodded.

"Yes and then I had lost my memory... you took me here... Do you remember what you said to me?" He asked and Usagi stared at him with a blank expression. Her mind raced and was filled with panic. This wasn't in the script! She didn't remember this!

"I love you." She whispered and he smiled slightly and pulled her into his arms and she clung. She closed her eyes in relief. What a lucky guess. She squeezed and he looked out at the water beyond them. He needed to talk to Rei...

* * *

Sorry everyone but that is all I have. Eek!! I'll get to it if I get enough people to bug me but I just started a new job and juggling six stories with technically only one of them actually finished and me having severe problems even updating that one... yeah... supply and demand my friends. Give me the demand and I will amply supply.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: The Comic Book

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon as a copyright yet do own Sailor Moon Anime Seasons 1 - 5, the entire comic lot (Whoo hoo! Go Ebay!!) and the Sailor Moon live action which cracks me up till I cam crying from laughter. Sigh... good stuff.

**Author's Notes:**

I told everyone I wasn't going to finish this... but I lied. It's so intricate and original... I would have loved to make it so much deeper and delve further into the realms of jargon and unneccesary emotions adn turn outs but... I don't have time or energy. I'm very very busy.  
This is why my updates are coming so slow.

This chapter is for Amethyst Heart since this is her favorite story and I've always been so uplifted by her reviews.

Arigatou!

* * *

----------------------------------

Flood lights filled the deserted comic book store. She heard a grumble and then a swish as comic books sailed to the floor in a heap. With a delicate jump and a few scampers she was beside the culprit. They glanced at the paper books before them.

"These are imported American Comics…" Artemis mumbled staring at them and Luna stepped on one glancing at the cover. With a paw she pushed it over.

"They are backwards…" She muttered curiously and Artemis grinned slightly pushing a few aside, revealing the glossy covers of numerous plots and storylines.

"Americans read from left to right Luna." He replied with a hint of amusement before his sky blue eyes widened. "Max." He hissed and Luna trotted over to him, her red eyes taking in the sight.

"The MisAdventures of Max Carple, the darker side of reason." Luna whispered and a gulp of disgust died down her slender throat. Artemis pushed it away and began frantically searching through others. Luna felt emotion well deep within her breast.

"Sarah Floyd, Kid Detective." Luna read, emotion beginning to well in her voice as she remembered before Max… before others a crazy girl who was bent on solving jewel heists and mysteries and who was convinced Mamoru-san was deranged.

"The Comic Book." Artemis said, his voice slightly raspy as his nails trasped along the last comic left. On it was a small crying girl clutching something to her as rain fell upon her. He bent down and bit at the cover pulling it back as Luna jumped to his side.

"This is the story of Lola… a girl who became trapped in a comic book." Luna whispered and horror filled her eyes as she looked up at Artemis. Artemis felt his heart stop and they flicked through pages, their paws flying frantically as red and blue eyes took in all of the words for the first time. It was about an orphan who was abused in a home and had run away only to escape magically into the world of her favorite comic book… Artemis stopped turning and Luna let out a shriek.

"It's us." Artemis exhaled and Luna stared frozen at the pencil art work of two small cats looking at comic books strewn across a closed comic book store floor. She glanced up and Artemis turned a page catching the black cat's features perfectly. He turned more pages quickly to find them blank. "It's still writing! It isn't over!" He yelled and quickly clamped his teeth around it. "We have to bring this to the others." He garbled and Luna nodded. She gripped another copy of the comic book between her teeth and they both raced out of the deserted store, two comic books in tow.

-----------------------------------

He ran up the steps, rain pelting at his skin soaking his clothes to his bones. He approached the paper house and pulled roughly on the cord marking his presence. He stood in the rain. Anger coursed through his veins. He waited. A figure slowly slid the door open and violet eyes encountered the sight before her and she winced. Onyx strands clung to his forehead and she stepped out onto the porch. Lighting crashed in the distance.

"What are you doing!" She yelled into the storm and he clenched his fists.

"How did you know." He yelled back and Rei glanced at him with wonder. Had he lost his mind? She stepped forward and motioned for him to come closer.

"Nani?" She squeaked and he stepped under the protective covering of the porch and she stepped back and gulped. His form was towering over hers.

"How did you know it wasn't Usagi…" He hissed at her and she froze. His eyes. They were empty… cold and empty. She felt tears fill her eyes.

"Mamoru-san… I tried to tell you!" She cried and reached for him but he jerked away.

"What the hell is going on! Did I piss off your god that they have been tormenting me for over a thousand years?!" He screamed, anger raging through him. He grabbed roughly to the priestess and pushed her against a column, his face mere inches from her own and she gasped. "That they let me get so close… tormenting me with her smell, her touch… her love only to rip her from me!!" He screamed and Rei shook her head.

"It isn't like that!" She cried and he pushed her harder into the wood and she winced as pain registered through her back. She bit back a gasp. He was losing his control completely… she could feel the darkness surrounding him in his agony and misery.

"All of this has been a lie! The past few months… Usagi would never do the things she did… someone is controlling the love of my life and feeding her the right things to say!" He screamed and then pulled away from Rei, her form slumping against the wood. She let out a breath of relief as the pressure ceased against her body. Panic flew to her eyes as she stared at him. Was he serious?

"How did you find out? How did you know? Did you really confirm it?" Rei asked rising and looking at him desperately for answers.

"Now I understand the hollowness in your eyes Rei every time you look at her… I knew how much you meant to her, how much you both needed each other it makes me hate myself for not seeing knowing sooner… Am I worthy of her love? Tell me Rei… can you see the hollowness in my eyes too now?" He asked turning towards her and Rei gasped stepping forward. "It's there now… with the realization that the woman you care so much for no longer dwells among you…" He whispered turning away from her once more and Rei grabbed onto his arm and spun him to face her.

"How did you know!" She screamed. The answer in his eyes was enough to tell her. Before Rei could blink and push him further his form collapsed in her arms. She gasped, his weight bringing her slowly to the ground as he lost consciousness. "Oh my God… Mamoru-san… Prince Endymion… Wake up…" She cried holding onto his form and she looked up towards the stars. "Usagi!!" she screamed. "Where are you!!"

--------------------------------------------

Red eyes glanced curiously at the girl before her. What was she doing?

"You're doing homework Usagi-chan?" Rini asked curiously and Usagi sat up quickly and then laughed nervously.

"Of course!" She cried and then shut her math book, looking innocently at the pink haired girl glaring at her across the kitchen table.

"Well, it's good to see you're finally growing up." Rini sniffed crossing her arms across her chest. Usagi eyed her curiously and leaned her chin onto her propped up hand.

"You are very rude for a ten year old… did your mother teach you to be that way?" Usagi asked and Rini gasped and gulped looking at her. A stricken look crossed her face and she gripped the table.

"Of course my mother didn't! My mother is kind and nice and the perfect lady!" Rini cried in a panic and Usagi looked at her lazily and then pointed a finger at herself. Rini winced and sat back down with a guilty look. Usagi was her mother.

"Maybe I should write her a letter." Usagi said standing, a smile coming to her face. Panic filled Rini as she jumped up. Her little arms wrapped around Usagi's form and let out a cry.

"No! Don't Usagi!" She screamed and both girls tumbled to the floor. Rini's panic only broke when she heard laughter. Then her panic was replaced by anger. "Oh you meanie!" Rini cried and Usagi laughed when suddenly her fingers attacked Rini's mid-section. Rini went threw a whirl of emotions from panic to anger to now… happiness.

----------

Red eyes watched silently. Pain etched on her features as she glanced around the Tsukino living room. Two girls wrestled across the floor, their laughter echoing through the room.

"Usagi-chan." The voice said swiftly and both girls stopped, Usagi having a grip on Rini's pigtail and Rini's fingers plugging up Usagi's nose. Luna glanced at her and Usagi pulled Rini off of her and then into a warm hug.

"Go do your homework worm." Usagi grinned and Rini looked at her curiously. The tall elegant form walked out of the room and Rini could only stare at the doorway. She rushed to the table and opened up Usagi's book and she gulped. She grabbed a calculator and started adding a few of the problems together.

Slowly she slumped into the chair and closed the book. Her eyes wondered to the doorway again. All of the problems were correct and done. She hadn't even seen Usagi use a calculator. What was going on?

----------------------------------------------

Her feet quietly carried her towards Hikawa temple. The sun shined brightly down upon her frame and she forced a smile. Why was she forcing herself?

"Do you feel it too?" A voice said next to her and Ami's startled blue eyes glanced at the relaxed form walking beside her. Green eyes turned to look into her's and Ami's expression looked quizzative. What was Mako-chan talking about?

"Feel?" She began and Makoto nodded, a deep sigh leaving her throat.

"The emptiness…" She whispered, a somber smile coming to her worn features. "As if nothing is real around us…" Her voice trailed off and Ami stared hard at the pavement before them. "Do you think we should be going to Rei's call?" She began again and Ami shook her head.

"No, but I can't stop my feet from walking towards her." She struggled out and Makoto nodded in agreement.

"Neither can I."

--------------------------------------------

"This better be good."

The voice was cold. Rei felt a sting in her soul. She felt the lack of trust in that voice. She straightened her back. She was right… she had to prove it to them now. Her violet eyes took in the other two forms as they lazily walked towards her. She said this was important. Is that how they treated her? She shook away her anger. At least they came.

"If this is about Usagi-chan… I can honestly say I will hardly listen." An annoyed voice sniffed and Rei felt another stab at her heart. Her eyes fell to the ground. She felt empty. Alone.

"I have proof." She whispered and Minako's eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"Proof? You have proof she is not our Princess?" She asked, her voice laden with sarcasm as she stepped forward. "Present your proof." She hissed into Rei's face and Rei took a step back and motioned with her left hand to the almost limp form leaning on the porch.

"Mamoru-san? Are you here too?" Ami asked with a raised eyebrow and he nodded slowly, his arms crossed over his chest. She stepped towards him and then stopped when she saw something in his eyes. It slammed into her breast… it was pain, horrible pain as if something had been ripped from his very soul and then the beginnings of an eternal anger.... She shivered.

"I am her proof." His voice was low and hallow. Minako gulped, her blue eyes glancing at green who held no answers.

"I believe I have better proof." A male voice filled the air and suddenly a book spluttered to the ground before them. Minako let out a nervous laugh and picked it up.

"A comic book Artemis…" She flipped it over and her frame froze.

"Luna has been keeping it from us for months… She had known the truth when we were too blind or perhaps to uneducated to notice that our very own Princess had escaped her own body." Artemis jumped from the roof to land calmly on the dirt ground before them. Mamoru sat up and listened intently. Clouds hung above them. Rain was coming again… Makoto glanced up. Rain always came when she was unsettled. "We should have been able to see it from the very beginning… yet we couldn't because each one of the people who took over our Princess knew her exact history and everything about all of us…"

"Nani?" Ami breathed out and Artemis looked at them, a pained expression held in his eyes.

"Usagi has been missing for over nine months now." His voice hit everyone like a ton of bricks. Mamoru stumbled forward. Nine months!? He could only remember five… Artemis continued. "An alternate dimension has crossed into our world… a dimension that hails us as comic book heros and stars of a generation… we are a cartoon series, movies, live action video and nothing more but pictures. These jumpers into Usagi's life knew so much about us because it was written in comic books like that one… Our lives our on display." His voice was quiet and Minako slumped to the ground trying to hear him more.

"Nani?" She asked her eyes bearing into his and Artemis looked up at her.

"We are not real in her world… and she is not real in ours. Girls from American Comics have been leaping into Usagi's body… Luna has counted at least four different girls including the infamous Max." He mumbled and Rei raced into the temple. Everyone glanced towards the dramatic exit only to see her re-enter the scene with something in her fingertips. Mamoru walked towards them and took the book into his hands.

"The MisAdventures of Max Carple, the Darker side of reason…" He faltered and flipped through the pages. He felt his heart fall to his feet. "What is this?" His breath was raspy now.

"There were others but this is the girl that now has control of Usagi's body…" Minako picked up the comic book Artemis was speaking of and flipped through it. Moans of surprise and then horror left her lips. Ami and Makoto were behind her as Rei could only stare at them.

"Oh my God… we are in this…" Makoto said her voice choking with emotions and Minako raced through the dialogue flipping through pages faster than any manga she had ever poured over.

"There is no ending…" She snapped and the comic was taken from her fingers and Minako gulped glancing into icy blue eyes as he began his trip through the world they had weaved. "Where is the ending Artemis!" Minako snapped towards the cat and he heard the anger and fear in her voice.

"It has not been written yet." He mumbled and Mamoru stopped at the last page that was drawn.

"Luna is telling her right now about your discovery… She knew…" He said, his heart palpitating in his ears. He covered his eyes letting the book fall to the ground. The girls stared at him. Rei slowly picked up the book and looked through the pages slowly until she fell on the reason why the girls stared at him so.

"Oh God…" She hissed and slammed the frail pages shut. Her eyes hardened and she shook her head. "She took advantage of you…"

"We need to fix this." Ami almost yelled out and gulped. She couldn't believe there was that much force behind her voice.  
"Wait a minute!" A voice cried drawing attention to the only member who had been silent the entire time. She took a stumbling step towards Artemis and Minako. "Are you trying to tell us that we are nothing but figments of someone's imagionation… a comic book character on display for millions to read and see? That our lives are not real?" She cried, emotion choking through her voice. "That we have been living this destiny, this life because someone in an alternate demnsion wrote it?" She cried and Rei gasped.

"I'm not sure if we should read into it that much." Ami stuttered out and pain and panic was etched upon Makoto's features as stears began to slide down her cheeks.

"Not read…" Makoto breathed and forced her voice to have volume. "Not read too much into this… we are nothing but things to be read Ami-chan… all of the things that happened to us can be explained because we are some comic book?" She cried and Minako's slim form began to shake.

"This can't be happening…" Mamoru mumbled with a shake of his head.

"Wait…. Our lives are comic books for another dimension and Lola's life is a comic book for ours… If Lola is here living inside of Usagi…Where is Usagi-chan?" Makoto's voice trailed off and Mamoru collapsed to the ground. Minako sucked in a shattering breath. She pulled out her communicator.

--------------------------------------------------

Usagi let out a breath leaning against her closed door. She was happy for the first time in her life. She felt warm and loved. She slid down the door and looked at Luna contently.

"Lola." A voice suddenly filled her room and blue eyes stared with a slightly dazed expression towards the rigid cat.

"What did you call me?" Usagi asked quietly and Luna choked back a sob.

"Lola." She repeated and Usagi felt her form stiffen as her features hardened. "I found your comic book…" She cried motioning to a thin paper book near her feet. Slowly Usagi crawled towards it and then snatched it off of the pink-carpeted floor. She stared with wide eyes as she began turning the pages… it was her life. Tears filled her eyes as she saw her entire ordeal poured out in black and white images before her. "I think I've figured out what has happened… Lola… Our two dimensions have crossed…"

"If I am a comic book… does that mean I'm not real?" Usagi asked quietly staring at the pictures as they passed in a blur. "Did someone write my life?" She asked quietly and Luna could only stare at her. Usagi looked up at her. "Is this the life I was meant to live?" She asked quietly and Luna immediately shot out.

"No! This is not your life Lola!" She cried and put a paw firmly on the comic book. "This is your life… You cannot claim Usagi's as your own… you've been playing out a role." She hissed and Usagi pulled the comic book towards her away from Luna's claws.

"I know Luna… I don't know how to get home!" She cried when suddenly a beeping went off in her room. Her eyes darted around and an ominous feeling flooded her stomach. "What is that?" She asked, panic lacing her voice and Luna padded to a small watch and pushed it off of the table to land near Usagi's feet.

"Answer it." The cat like voice washed over Usagi and she reached for the silver object. She pushed a small button and a face appeared.

"Usagi. Minako-chan… meet us at Hikawa temple immediately for an emergency meeting." The voice snapped out and Usagi nodded numbly. The image fizzeled away and Usagi turned to Luna who now held the comic book in her teeth.

"Let's go." Luna garbled and Usagi stood with a nod. An ominous feeling passed over her. She glanced around the pink room and felt it crash around her. She sucked in a deep breath suddenly hearing her heart pound through her ears. She stared at the black cat and forced words out of her mouth.

"Should I get Rini?" She inquired towards the door and Luna shook her head.

"Why would we take her?" Came the swift response as the black cat headed for the door. Usagi looked down and nodded, the pounding was getting louder and her feet moved forward. It felt like everything was in slow motion… the feeling you get when you know the end of the story is coming, the heroine is about to be killed or the bad guy is about to show up… None of that happened.

"Right… wrong season." She mumbled to herself and then followed the black feline out of the window.

-------------------------------------------------------

Thunder rolled in the distance as the sky began to darken. No rain yet. She sighed as her feet pounded against the hard pavement. Her feet carried her through the willow trees up and up the steps of the holy temple. She slowed when she reached the top five. The feelings came back and slammed into her chest. Something in her heart stopped and she looked towards the peaked roofs.

Luna's form halted when she felt Usagi not running behind her anymore. She turned, red eyes glancing into blue.

"You told Artemis?" Usagi asked softly and Luna could only stare at her. She walked down the steps and rubbed against her ankles.

"I like you Lola… but…" She began and Usagi scooped the cat up into her arms and pulled her into her warm embrace. Tears filled Usagi's tender eyes.

"I don't belong in your world… I'm not sure I belong anywhere. I love you Luna… you were my first real friend." She choked out and Luna closed her eyes sadly and let out a deep purr.

"I will always be your friend." With those words Usagi pounded up the last remaining steps, her fingers not letting go of the furred object clutched there and then she halted before them. They stood waiting for her.

"Usagi-chan!" It was Minako's voice and she called her over with an arm. A small droplet hit Usagi's head and she slowly walked towards them. Rei stared at her and she could only stare back into those deep violet eyes. She pushed on a smile even though she knew her eyes were filled with tears.

"Konnechiwa!" She cried walking up to them and then she saw him. He was sitting against the porch where they all stood. "Mamo-chan…" She called out excitedly and he lifted his head, his blue eyes reaching hers and she felt her heart constrict. She clutched Luna tighter. So, they all knew now.

"Don't be afraid." A voice said near her and she snapped her head around to stare into violet eyes. "We just want the truth…" She cried and Usagi grabbed onto Luna and Luna gulped as Usagi stood away from them. Her eyes fell to Mamoru once again and then she let out a cry and lunged forward snatching a book out of his hand.

"No!" She screamed. She felt her world crash around her. She wanted to deny this… this wasn't happening… they all loved her… they needed her. Please God let someone need her. She ripped through the book mercilessly, Luna crawling into her shoulder. The girls gasped and took a step back watching the pieces of paper fall to the ground. Small droplets continued to fall sporadically and Usagi watched as one collided with torn shreds of her life.

"You have to go back!" A frantic voice cried next to her and Usagi gulped turning her eyes to stare into blue. Ami-chan? "Please…" She cried, and Usagi saw tears fill her eyes as desperation lined her voice. Ami always had needed Usagi the most… Usagi was their friend, their first friend to bring all of them out of their lonliness. She looked down miserably. Usagi had done for them what no one had ever done for her. Be her friend.

"My name is Tsukino, Usagi… I am fourteen… I'm in the eighth grade and I'm the Super Hero Sailor moon…" Usagi's voice stuttered out as tears slipped down her pale cheeks. Rei felt a sob tear through her and she put a hand to her stomach. Minako closed her eyes miserably. Ami's mouth hung ajar until a frame tore Usagi's eyes away from her own and Usagi gasped feeling a strong arm grab her and whip her around.

"Lola… You are not real here…" Mamoru struggled out and Usagi shook her head and grabbed onto him.

"You are not real… none of this is real!" She cried frantically and gripped onto his clothes. He felt his heart tug. Makoto felt something slam into her muscles and her knees buckled at those words. Usagi's angelic features called to him and Mamoru resisted the urge to pull her into his arms and hold her there forever, calming all of her fears.

"I need her…" He croaked out and Lola let out a painful wail as her legs failed. He supported her weakly as she fell against his chest.

"Why can't anyone need me!" She screamed and the leaves shook around them. His arms wrapped around her and held her.

"She needs you… she needs you to believe in her like you always have Lola…" The voice washed into her ears and Usagi felt sobs tear through her chest. "We need you to believe in us… we are real in your imagination." Minako's voice continued and her hand gently grasped the petite blonde's shoulder. Makoto and Ami gasped at the words and they stood close together watching Minako with rapt attention. Ami turned to Usagi's frame and felt a smile tug at her lips.

"You've made us real…" Ami whispered quietly, tears streaking down her cheeks.

Usagi's eyes fluttered open to stare into warm blue ones and a smile that was waiting for her.  
"You are our biggest fan…" Minako whispered and Rei stomped towards them.

"Yes, and if you return to your world I'll promise to be yours." She struggled out and pulled Usagi frantically away from Mamoru's arms. Mamoru gulped and staggered back. Emotion was tearing through him ripping at his insides. He didn't know how much longer he could last. He felt arms wrap around him and he leaned into them wrapping an arm around the small genius's fragile shoulders as they watched Rei and Usagi. Rei grabbed onto her hands and held back her sobs. She smiled looking up at her. "Please be our hero…" She whispered and Usagi felt all of the air leave her lungs. "Please give us back our Princess." She whispered and Usagi sucked in a shattering breath.

Silence filled the area. Only the occasional sound of raindrops echoed. Makoto held her breath. This was the most they had ever talked to her while they were in a group. She smiled sardonically. They always ignored her… as if she really wasn't there… because in reality she really wasn't. Their Usagi wasn't there… only an empty shell. They were waiting for an answer… Luna and Artemis stared up at her with pleading eyes. She sniffed. Her name was Lola… she was only fourteen years old and her mother died when she was young. Her brother ran away when his legs were strong enough to carry him. She ran away when her imagination was all she lad left holding her up…

"I don't know how." The faint whisper shattered the world around her and Rei let out an agonized cry. She fell forward and gripped onto Usagi's frail body.

"No!!!" She screamed.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Minako screamed pulling at Rei's body and Rei clutched to her. Tears filled Minako's eyes and she held the priestess tightly.

"Forgive me for not having the proof…" Rei sobbed onto her shoulder and Minako shook her head frantically.

"Forgive me for not believing you… I should have always trusted you." She whispered out, her fingers gripping to Rei's robes. Rain began to fall, light at first yet consistent.

"Maybe I can figure out a way…" Ami began and pulled out her computer. Rain droplets crashed into her blue hair as Makoto sunk to the ground. Energy seemed to be completely drained from her system. "Maybe I can open a dimensional hole! Maybe I can get her!" She cried, her words becoming frantic and Minako looked at her sadly. Ami was shooting in the dark. None of them had answers…She glanced at Artemis and Luna… they were talking quietly amongst themselves yet from their look they had no more answers then she. She gasped holding onto Rei. Their world had been shattered. Their world that had been created by one beautiful carefree girl who wasn't afraid to make friends with them… to bring them out of their lonliness.

"I don't care if I am a comic book character! I love my Princess and I will defend her until I go out of print!" Minako cried suddenly and Makoto looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Minako flustered. "Or they stop writing my character… whatever! You know what I mean!" She cried annoyed and Rei looked up at her and sniffed, hope slightly shining in her eyes.

"What person doesn't want to be a comic book hero?" Rei asked with a slight smile and then Minako's smile fell. Things began to turn in her head and Ami gasped putting her free hand over her mouth, the other supporting her Prince.

"That is how she got to this world!" Minako cried and then turned to Usagi. "Lola!" She cried and then her breath halted. Five sets of eyes and two felines stared at the damp mud covered spot. She was gone.

* * *

Ah... I also have great news. I think I'll only have ONE more chapter after this and I plan to have it out by this weekend

Yay me! That would be TWO STORIES Finished!!! Ah... that feels good. Next I will work on Touch me There and gasp I have to many new story ideas! I just have to remember them...

Good Night and God Bless!

Marronett

Don't forget to REVIEW!!!! Its the polite thing to do.


	6. The Final Page

Title: The Comic Book

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

**Author's Notes:**

Read up my pets. Written just for you for this holiday Season!

* * *

------------------------------------------------------

Tears slipped down her cheeks as the rain began to pick up. She skid to a stop at an intersection. Her chest was heaving with every shattered breath she took. Gently she pulled something out of her back pocket. It was folded in half and she slowly opened it. The green eyes that greeted her were ones she had stared into for over ten years… raindrops splashed onto the colored pages and she pressed it to her bosom and ran across the street. She swatted at her cheeks.

All her life she had failed at everything she had done… she was an orphan, she was alone… but that wasn't all she was. She was more… it took her becoming a fictional character to realize that her life was her own… and not a fairy tale. She plodded onto grass and raced under a tree for cover. She pulled out the comic book once more, the backup that Luna had taken from the shop. She was a comic book hero… herself… as Lola, her mother's little angel. She looked up around her and then slowly her form sunk down the tree. They were dying… dying without their main character… without Usagi soon none of them would exist… she gulped. She had to be a hero for once…

-----------------------------------------------------

"This will be the third time she's run away from me… it's starting to get on my nerves." Mamoru grumbled as they speedily walked from the temple.

"Luna! You and Ami head over to Usagi's house and see if she showed up there." Minako barked and Ami nodded as Luna raced towards the Tuskino house. "Mamoru take Makoto and you two go look in your car while Rei and I take Artemis on foot… use your communicators… we have to find her if we ever want to see Usagi-chan again." Minako said, her voice going soft and Mamoru pivoted on his heel and headed for his car, Makoto jumping after him. Rei pushed to her side and Minako gulped.

"What do we do when we find her?" Rei asked next to her and Minako gently laced her arm through hers. Rei blinked and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I was wrong." She whispered and Rei looked at her, her face contorting into sadness and she shook her head.

"Minako…" She began and Minako shook her head and then quickly began to walk down the street.

"We've got a mission Mars…" She snapped and Rei nodded and kept up the pace with her. "We have a Princess to find."

------------------------------------------------------

The front door opened effortlessly and the woman behind it smiled.

"Oh! Ami-chan! How nice of you to drop by!" Ikuko Tuskino cried with a smile and Ami bowed before her.

"Good afternoon Ms. Tuskino-san… Usagi-chan asked me to pick something up for her from her room. May I?" She asked politely and the woman nodded with a flip of her hand as she opened the door wider. "Arigato." Ami smiled with another bow as she slipped off her shoes and made her way to the pink bunny's room.

Luna popped her head out of Ami's bag and Ami quickly rushed into Usagi's room. It was empty.

"Maybe we can find clues…" Ami began and Luna shook her head.

"What clues Ami-chan? There is nothing here…" Luna sighed with defeat and Ami slumped into a chair. She felt defeated. The door clicked open and she gasped turning to see the intruder.

"Rini..." Ami whispered and panic shot through their system. Mamoru told them explicitly not to tell Rini the truth...

"Ami-chan?" She said uncertainly then looked back out the door and then quickly shut it. "I'm so glad you are here!" She cried quietly rushing forward. A stack of books in her hand.

"What's wrong Rini?" Ami inquired, her eyebrows knit in surprise. Rini gulped and looked down, sadness crossing her features.

"That isn't the real Usagi-chan is it?" She asked and Ami and Luna's eyes widened. Rini shook her head and tears filled her eyes. "I knew it wasn't her! You can't convince me other wise..."

"We're taking care of it Rini..." Ami whispered and Rini sniffed and looked up at her. "Trust me... just give us time." She whispered and the small child nodded and stood. Ami watched silently as she placed the few books on Usagi's bed.

"These are the comic books I borrowed from her... she hasn't even missed them..." Rini whispered looking over them. She turned and Ami stared at her, Luna going rigid. "You've always taken care of her... I know she'll come home. She really does love me even though I am rotten to her..." Rini whispered, her gaze falling to the floor. Ami nodded with a soft smile.

"She loves you more then anyone else Rini..."

Rini smiled and sucked in a deep breath. Ami didn't move until she quietly left the room. The door shut and Ami jumped to her feet and towards the bed. She pushed the stack over revealing the front covers. Luna's eyes went wide.

"Max Carpel: the darker side of reason… Sarah Floyd: Kid Detective." Luna gasped reading the titles and Ami began to flip through them.

"This isn't the comic I read earlier… Look, they are all different. They aren't like the originals… Sarah the girl who had no friends now has her own investigative team… Max the girl who was abused now works with the police… Lola…" Ami's breath stilled as she pulled the last comic forward. Luna's jaw dropped as she saw the small drawing of a girl on stone steps hugging her knees. "Lola, the Chicago Orphan." She flipped through the pages and didn't see herself or any of the others… it was the story of a little girl who escaped her home only to be placed in a children's home where she saved others… Ami pressed her finger against the ink on the last page. It smudged. She gasped and stood up gripping the comic.

"Come on Luna! We have to hurry!" She cried racing from the room and Luna blinked and stumbled off of the bed. She raced after the blue haired genius. What had Ami figured out that she had missed?

-------------------------------------------------------

He jumped out of his car. The rain pelted against his skin and he heard Makoto scramble out as well. Rei had called them but not five minutes ago with their discovery. He jumped over the little fence and entered into Tokyo Park. Makoto followed after him, trying to keep his pace. The rain was falling in sheets now, unmercifully upon their skin as he raced towards two figures that stood silently side by side. His feet carried him to them and Makoto almost crashed into his back. He held out an arm steadying her as she caught her breath. Both of them bore into the two frozen girls that stood next to them.

"She's praying…" Rei whispered, her violet eyes glued to the figure that rested twenty feet away. She lay in a puddle, her clothes drenched and stained as she clutched a comic book to her chest, her words were muffled by the rain and her blonde hair stuck to her scalp.

"Ami-chan said she's figured it out…" Minako whispered and a tear slid down her cheek unnoticed.

"Why don't you sound happy?" Makoto asked suddenly and Mamoru stared at the shriveled figure before him. He took a few steps forward.

"I don't want her to go back to her life of pain…" Minako cried hoarsely and Makoto took a few steps closer to her. They watched as Mamoru approached the wet figure.

"Usagi…" He called and she didn't respond. He knelt before her. His hands grabbed her shoulders and slowly her head lifted. He couldn't make out what she was saying… she was mumbling it in English. She stopped and stared up at him.

"Gomen ne…" She cried and he shook his head and pulled her against his chest. She refused to move. He felt a torrent of emotions attack him… he had shared something with her… perhaps taken her innocence even though she had offered it willingly.

"Can you ever forgive me?" He whispered into her hair and she nodded against his shirt.

"Did you love me?" She asked and he slowly pulled her away to look into her eyes. He smiled down at her.

"What man in his right mind wouldn't love you?" He asked and her lips trembled. She wasn't his anymore… and she was ok with that. Feet sloshed through the mud covered grass until they reached the group gathered.

"Ami-chan…" Rei mumbled and Ami shook her head disreguarding pleasantries.

"Makoto-chan… transform." She said and Makoto moved away from them and did as she ordered. She turned to the two on the ground. Mamoru stood pulling her gently to her feet. Ami rushed towards her.

"Lola!" She cried and Usagi gulped turning around to stare at her. She held an umbrella over her head and she walked towards her. In her hand was a slender comic. "Look… I found it… I found the reason why you are here… I found it Lola! Look!" She cried and held the comic before her. Mamoru watched as the other girls slowly made their way towards them. A tear slipped down Ami's pale cheek and she smiled. She held out the comic too her and Usagi didn't move.

"I already know." She replied and Ami looked at her with confusion.

"No you don't understand… Lola… Usagi…" She began and Lola shook her head, a smile slowly coming to her lips. She stepped forward and put a hand over the comic.

"I know." She whispered and Ami just stared at her.

"Know what?" Mamoru asked quietly and suddenly thunder cracked through the sky. It rumbled the earth and Rei and Minako turned to glare at the green Senshi. Sailor Jupiter held up her hands innocently.

"That wasn't me." She whispered and they turned back to see Lola walking away.

"Lola!" Minako cried and suddenly lightning crashed through the sky.

"Makoto not now!" Ami cried turning to her and then she gasped see Sailor Jupiter kneeling, her hand on the earth.

"I'm not doing this…." Her uniform melted away and Ami stumbled back, Rei falling in step next to her.

"The earth is trembling…" Makoto cried and Mamoru knelt and put his hand against his planet. "The skies are opening up! We need to seek cover!" She cried and Ami gasped.

"Lola!" Minako cried rushing towards her departing frame.

"Minako-chan!" Rei screamed following after her. Makoto stood, panic coming to her system. She had never felt such ferocity form the weather… such havoc coming from the skies. Perhaps she could control it with her power. She reached up to transform again. A hand grabbed her arm.

"Nani?" She asked and came in contact with blue eyes.

"That's how she got to our world… lightning struck her." Ami said and Makoto's eyes widened.

"But… a bolt like that… it would kill her." Makoto whispered and Ami turned her head to watch her two friends chase after the blonde.

"Lola!" Minako cried and suddenly she let out a scream. The force of the impact through her backwards, her form colliding with the soft one that was following behind her. Light filled her vision and she covered her eyes with her arm. The whole world froze.

She pushed her feet forward, Makoto at her heels as Mamoru followed along side. She stopped, her umbrella dropping to her side. She dropped it there and rushed towards the figure that lay motionless.

Rei slowly sat up, Minako sitting up beside her as they stared at the remains of a massive bolt of lighting. Makoto stepped into the dark charred ring of grass that the prone figure lay in. She was dressed in a red plaid dress, a torn sweater clinging to her features. Mamoru stopped in his tracks above them. Slowly Ami rolled her over and the figure moaned underneath brown hair.

"Lola…" Ami cried supporting her figure. She began to check for injuries.

"She was struck by lighting…" Minako cried crawling forward. Rei shakily stood and held onto her left arm, the one Minako had crushed when she fell on it.

"She's alive." Ami called over the rain. Slowly light blue eyes opened and Ami held her breath. A small smile played upon the tanned face of the small girl that lay in her arms. She was even shorter then Usagi. Ami smiled at her as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Ami Mizuno…" She whispered in awe and Ami nodded holding onto her. "I figured it out before you…" She whispered hoarsely and Ami laughed slightly, tears streaming down her face. She nodded.

"You did… you did… I would have never thought anything like this was possible…" She struggled out and the small girl smiled again and sucked in a deep breath. Ami blinked. Her body was getting lighter.

"Anything is possible in the imagination… thank her for saving me… twice." Lola whispered, a small tear traveling down her face as a smile came upon her pale lips. Her head relaxed in Ami's arm and Mamoru knelt beside her.

"Lola…" Ami cried and the figure in her arms began to fade. Lines appeared around her features as if she were a sketch drawn in the first production stages of a character. Mamoru stared horrified at the scene before him. Ami cried and tried to grip onto her. Rei stood frozen and Minako turned away, tears streaming down her face. "Lola!" Ami cried until the last line was gone… and all that remained was charred grass. The force of the lighting bolt that had hit Lola had thrown Minako and Rei to the ground. It should have destroyed her… Ami reached down and pulled the wet and tattered comic book from the ground that had rested underneath the small girl. She flipped to the back. The book fell apart and into pieces. Carefully she peeled the back cover off. It was a happy ending… "Where is our happy ending?" She whispered and heard sobs echo all around her. Ami stared at the ground. "Appear!" She screamed at it and then hit it with her first. "Appear Usagi-chan!" She screamed, and Mamoru slumped in the mud. In that moment all of his hope shattered into pieces. His heart could no longer take the pain he had been pulling it through… he was shut down.

Thunder crashed as another lightning bolt struck the earth. Ami cried out as her body shifted under the rumbling ground and she toppled onto Rei. Makoto gasped trying to steady herself. She fell to her knees and Mamoru looked around frantically. Was his world being torn apart as his heart and soul were?

"Why hasn't the storm stopped! Lola is gone!" Minako screamed into the air and Makoto gasped jumping to her feet.

"The lighting bolt…" She whispered and Mamoru looked up. He shook his head. Their was no way it could have been that simple… Ami pushed herself to her feet and Rei followed after as Minako stood next to her. They stared over the hill. Mamoru put his face in his hands and shook his head back and forth. He was accepting defeat… his love, his life was gone from him… Makoto was the first one to rush off in the direction. He felt an arm yank him upwards and then another.

"No… I can't take anymore…" He cried and the two women ignored him as they forced him to follow them up the hill. Rei raced ahead of Ami and Minako as they supported their Prince. Why would lightning strike twice within a hundred yards in a matter of five minutes?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you."

"Thank you Sailor Moon."

"Thank you Serena…"

The voice whispered over and over again in her head. She had given up screaming. It was the first time she heard voices other then her own in the void she floated in. She half expected Sailor Pluto to come rescue her. She pulled her knees closer to her. Sailor Pluto would not even know where to find her…

"Thank you Bunny."

The voice whispered again and she heard hope behind it. She sniffed hiding her face in her knees. Images flashed through her head.

"Usagi-chan…" A voice called and the figure gripped her knees tighter. She didn't want to look up. All that was around her was darkness… she feared the darkness. "Usagi-chan…" the voice called again yet it was closer. Slowly she lifted her head and gasped seeing light blue eyes staring at her. "Thank you Usagi-chan… you saved me." The girl smiled holding out a tanned hand towards her. She stared at the extended digits and slowly lifted her hand towards it. "Let me thank you…" The girl whispered and their fingertips brushed and light shot forth causing her eyes to close and she let out another terrified scream.

"Thank you Sailor Moon, you will forever be in my heart no matter how old I become. You will always be my favorite superhero."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No more please…" Her voice whispered quietly into the ground as her fingers felt ground underneath her. She sucked in a deep breath and felt rain fall upon her fragile form. She closed her eyes tightly and her hands moved from the cold grass to press against her face, her figure huddled on the ground. Sobs racked through her body at the thought of never making it home… just another jump… another warp into another dimension… another life to save… never returning home to the world she knew, the friends she needed, the man she loved… She screamed into her fingers. They needed her… they needed her to survive just as much as she needed them.

------

------

Makoto halted and Rei slammed into her form. The voice echoed over their heads and Rei turned back and saw Minako dragging Mamoru up the hill with resistance. Had they heard that?

"Rei-chan…" Makoto cried and Rei slowly turned and put a hand over her eyes shielding them from the rain. She squinted. Their was a figure twenty yards ahead of them. She couldn't make out anything through the sheets of hair except dark hair… dark blonde hair.

"Usagi?" She cried and Makoto put a hand over her chest, tears clouding her vision. "Usagi-chan!" Rei screamed, the volume reverberating throughout the park and Minako stopped, Ami coming to a halt next to her. They watched Rei's form catapult from her static position and take off across the muddy grass. Mamoru lifted his head and stood straight. "Usagi-chan!" Rei's voice screamed again and he felt the words echo in his ears and his ears alone. He pushed forward and Ami and Minako gripped onto his arm and rushed with him.

"Usagi-chan!" The words cut through the rain and slammed into her skull. She shook her head and tightened her muscles.

"Please stop calling me…" She whispered out through tears as her body screamed from the force she was putting upon it.

"Usagi-chan!" The voice cried again and her body stilled. That voice… Rei-chan? Was she honestly hearing Japanese? Slowly her shoulder muscles relaxed and suddenly something slammed into her. Fingers wrapped around her and sobs echoed through her ear. "Usagi-chan!" The form cried miserably clutching to her and Usagi opened her eyes slowly to see black matted strands hanging before her face. Her hands reached out and pulled the figure that was hugging onto her away. Her dark blue eyes encountered blurry violet and she let out another scream. Emotions and feelings snapped in her brain. She was home. She had finally made her last jump… she was home.

"Rei-chan!" She cried hoarsely and fell onto the girl before her, her arms wrapping around her. Usagi gripped onto Rei's clothes and touched her shoulders and arms trying to make sure she was real. Rei sobbed holding onto her, mimicking the same movements as the two sat on the ground, rain falling around them.

"It's you… it's you…" Rei cried touching her hair and then pulling her into a tight hug.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi cried again clutching to her. Makoto rushed up to them, blonde hair was falling down Usagi's back, out of its usual odango as flannel pink punny pj's clung to her sixteen year old frame.

"Usagi-chan…" Makoto whispered and Usagi lifted her head and a broad smile fell across her lips as her tear-filled eyes lit up.

"Makoto-chan!" She cried happily, her voice almost gone and Rei smiled lovingly at her Princess, a smile on her lips and she turned to the three that were rushing towards them. Makoto dropped to her knees before Usagi and reached out and touched her.

"Is it really you?" She asked softly and Usagi grabbed onto her fingers and leaned forward. Makoto leaned forward and they pressed their heads to one another and sighed, Rei gripping onto Usagi's other hand. Tears streamed down Usagi's face. She had thought she had run out of tears…

"Usako." A voice suddenly said above her and Usagi's breath stilled. Slowly her head lifted and her dark blue eyes encountered a pair that made her stomach flip. He bent down before her and stared into her face. Rei's lips trembled and she covered her face, happiness shooting through her in waves. Usagi's bottom lip fell slightly as she stared at him… he was before her… Endymion… Mamoru… Her hand trembled as she reached towards him. She touched his sleeve and he stared at her, his heart breaking. Was this his Usagi? Gently he grabbed her fingers and she looked up at him, her whole body shaking.

"Mamo-chan…" She whispered and he knelt before her.

"Tell me…. Tell me what you said to me when you brought me to Tuso Point when I told you I was Tuxedo Kamen…" He struggled out, his eyes closing tightly. Minako sucked in a deep breath and Rei looked at the blonde before her with wonder. Was Mamoru testing her. Ami gasped and crossed her fingers.

"Answer correctly… Be Usagi…" She whispered under her breath and Minako put a hand against her beating heart. Luna and Artemis stood at her feet. Luna was praying. Praying this was over… praying this was the end of the line…

Her face wrinkled in confusion as she stared at him. He opened his eyes to see her face and his heart stopped. She wrapped her fingers around his and leaned forward.

"I told you Rei said your outfit was gay…" She whispered, her eyebrows rose in wonder and he stared at her. His lips curled slightly into a smile. Rei blinked and Makoto looked at the others with wonder. Ami held her breath. Minako's shoulders slumped.

"Usagi-chan… you told him that?" Rei squeaked and Usagi looked into his face. She was searching for something…

"Mamo-chan…" She whispered. She looked at his hand. Why wasn't he gripping her hand? Why wasn't he taking her in his arms? Was he angry with her? Did he hate her? She leaned forward. "Mamo-chan!" She cried desperately and gently his arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into his arms. Her arms wrapped tightly around him and he clung to her. He began to sob into her hair. "Don't cry Mamo-chan… Don't cry… Gomen ne!" She whispered and he shook his head.

"It's ok to cry… I'm happy Usako… I'm very happy." He whispered and pulled her back to look into her face. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Jolts shot through his body and another tear slid down his cheek as emotions exploded within them. He held her against him… her kiss… she tasted like candy… she pulled away and rubbed her fingers down his face.

"I'm never reading comics again… I swear." She cried out and Ami laughed and dropped down next to Mamoru and smiled lovingly at her.

"We know Usagi…" She said putting her hand on her shoulder and Usagi looked at her and Ami felt emotions well within her… Usagi was back… Her Princess was home…

"We know what? I don't know!" Makoto cried and Usagi fell into Mamoru's arms, her figure soaked to the bone as well as his own. She felt secure for the first time in nine months. Arms wrapped around her and she felt love surround her. She didn't have to run anymore… she was on her own soil… in her own world… It was over… she had completed what she had set out to do and finally returned to finish what she was born for… for them.

"I'll never let you go…" She whispered into his ear and he clutched to her. She was his passion, his obsession, his best friend… He felt something tingle within him. He was complete again.

--------

--------

--------

--------

--------

--------

--------

--------

--------

--------

Epilogue

--------

--------

--------

--------

--------

--------

--------

--------

--------

--------

--------

She hovered over the sleeping figure. She watched her chest fall with every breath she took. The figure yawned and stretched wrapping her arms around the black cat that lay next to her. Ami smiled and looked up to see Rei sitting on the other side of the blonde who slept peacefully between them. Minako sighed leaning her chin in her palms as she lay next to Rei. Makoto giggled leaning over Ami and Ami reached out a finger and poked the form.

"Usagi-chan…" She whispered and the blonde gasped and sat straight up. Luna let out a screech as Usagi's arms tightened around her.

"Youma!?" She cried and Rei smiled with a shake of her head. Usagi looked at all of them and then let out a breath and smiled. She leaned forward and placed Luna in her lap. Ami sat next to her, scrunching against her and Usagi smiled sliding an arm through hers.

"You did a great thing Usagi-chan…" Ami whispered lovingly and Usagi looked up at her and then looked down, a small smile on her lips.

"When Ami told us… Usagi-chan… Will you ever change?" Minako asked with a slight giggle and Usagi let out a breath blowing her bangs out of her eyes. She heard footsteps across the wood floor and she looked up and her eyes lit up.

"Mamo-chan!" She cried and then pulled her sleeping bag more over her. The girls looked at her and she blinked. She blushed. Did they know? Mamoru smirked crouching down before her.

"They know." He confirmed pulling down her sleeping bag to where it was revealing a blue set of cloud pajamas.

"What would your mother say." Makoto snapped with a smirk and Usagi gulped. "Naughty Princess…" Makoto said with a shake of her finger and Rei and Ami giggled. Mamoru smiled and gently placed three comics on Usagi's legs. Usagi gasped and picked the first one up. She flipped to the ending and smiled then grabbed the next one, repeating the same process with all three.

"If I asked you to marry me… what would you say?" Mamoru asked suddenly and Usagi felt all of the air escape her lungs. Her eyes widened and she shoved the comics off of her legs and stared at the handsome man before her. She felt like she was going to burst.

"You would ask me to marry you even though I'm only in high school!?" She cried out and he smiled seeing the joy in her eyes at the prospect of the idea. He sighed and gently touched her cheek.

"No." He whispered and her face deflated and her eyes narrowed. "I just wanted to make sure you'd say yes." He smiled lovingly at her and she dove forward tackling him. He fell onto the floor of Rei's temple and the four girls watched them amused.

"Only Usagi…" Minako whispered picking one of the comic books from the floor. Ami watched Usagi and Mamoru until their lips touched and then she politely turned away. A lover's reunion…

"Yes, only she would do that." Rei smiled lovingly as she picked up another comic. "She has a heart of gold…"  
"She has a heart so big that she had wished to save characters in a comic book…" Minako said with a shake of her head. She heard Usagi's laughter ring through the room followed by Mamoru's.

"Technically we could dwell on the taboo it was for her to discover their were other dimensions… we could try to really understand if we are the comic book or they are… are we real? Is it even possible for us to be real? These are all questions we could be exploring…" Ami said quietly and they all nodded.

"If I get to be with Usagi for the rest of my life… I don't mind being a comic book character. Maybe I'd even have my own spin off… Sailor V!" Minako grinned and Makoto rolled her eyes.

"I think we would be the spin off of you miss… I was the first scout." Rei smirked pinching her and Minako grinned leaning against her. They were all together again.

Usagi smiled cuddeling into his arms as she looked up at him.

"You are wonderful." He whispered and she blushed and hid her face in his neck.

"I'm done." A voice breathed and Minako gasped as she spied the small figure walk towards them.

"Artemis… why are you all black?" She croaked and Usagi and Mamoru were torn from their moment to watch the small white cat walk towards them covered in soot. "I just cleaned your coat!" Minako hissed at him and he shook from his head all the way down to his tail, dust flying off of him.

"What were you doing?" Makoto asked quietly.

"I was burning Usagi-chan's comic collection." He said with a satisfied smile and Rei laughed.

"Nani!?" Usagi cried and rushed forward to grab the cat but Mamoru grabbed onto her pulling her back into his arms. "Artemis!" Usagi whined and Mamoru smiled and turned her face towards his. She looked up into his face and then smiled as she heard her friend's laughter echo behind her.

"You know why this was my last jump?" She asked quietly and he stared into her eyes.

"Because this is your home." He replied and she shook her head, a soft smile on her lips as her eyes drank his in.

"Because this is where I was truly needed the most… they needed me to save their lives… I needed them to show me how much I needed all of you to save mine." She smiled and he sucked in a deep breath. He nodded and she wrapped her arms around his head and planted her lips on his. Rei sighed and leaned against Minako. The blonde smirked and supported the priestess.

"If we really are a comic book… who do you think is the most popular character?" Makoto asked suddenly, a smirk on her face and Ami giggled.

"Me. I was born to be a star…" Minako said with a contented sigh and Rei rolled her eyes.

"I think perhaps maybe me…" A voice replied and the three girls sat up and stared at the girl addressing them.

"Ami-chan!" Makoto cried with shock as a smile came to her face. The blue haired genius shrugged and smirked.

"I do have the coolest toys." She responded and Rei opened her mouth to respond but all they could do was just nod. They looked back over to their Prince and Princess. Her lips were attempting to devour his as he eagerly consumed her. They looked back at each other and smiled.

"I'm leaving the minute they hit second base." Rei said holding up a hand and the others nodded holding up theirs in agreement.

"We're one unique comic book eh ladies?" Minako asked and the girls all nodded. Indeed they were.

--------------------------------------------------------

She smiled closing the small comic book shut. She pressed her hand over the blonde figure on the cover and grinned slightly. She was surrounded by her friends and the love of her life. She had finally made it home.

"Thank you Sailor Moon…" She whispered and the comic book began to fade until it vanished from her lap. She smiled and looked up from her chair when suddenly arms wrapped around her. She gasped and stood up reaching to grab for them.

"Play tag with us Lola!" She cried and Lola laughed and chased after five girls as they darted through the old Victorian house. The girls cries of laughter filled the air as they raced away from the fourteen year old. Lola laughed and stopped when one girl almost collided with the matron of the house.

"Can I help you Mama-Herchey?" She asked reaching for the tea trey and the woman smiled and handed it to her. Her frame scooped up a six year old that raced past her. Lola set the tea on the coffee table and fell into the couch and looked lovingly at the woman as she entered into the room. She was in her late thirties yet thin and beautiful… an angel.

"Tell me again how you started this house." Lola pleaded and the woman laughed soflty as she sat in a chair, the small girl in her lap playing with her brown curls.

"Oh Lola… you were there my pet… I found you on the side of the road in a puddle… if it weren't for you following me home… well you made your way into my heart." She whispered lovingly glancing at the girl across the room from her. "My first little girl." She whispered and Lola's eyes filled with tears, a smile on her broad face. "I fought for your custody, sold my law firm and bought this house… where we find other little girls… and we make their dreams come true." She smiled at Lola and the small girl sniffed and then bolted forward. Mama-Herchey laughed and held out her arm as the fourteen year old latched onto her. "Together we rescue those who can't rescue themselves, just like you taught me when you asked me to rescue you." She smiled and Lola nodded.

"Everyday superheros." She whispered and the woman nodded with a smile.

-----------------

-----------------

-----------------

* * *

I've done it. I've finished another story! Woo... go me! Not a popular one with the masses but it is the shortest story you are likely to get out of me. Hope it meets everyones expectations and you understood what happened.

Crazy thought huh? That we might be someone else's comic book?

Have a great night! Stay tuned! I've got more stories coming because you know... everytime I finish a story... I have to debut another one! eh... in due time that is... hehe... toodles!

Good night and God bless!

Marronett


End file.
